


Waiting (Soulmate AU)

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Experienced Tony, First Kisses, First Times, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Its so fluffy i could die, Light Angst, M/M, Oh my god so much Fluff, Sassy Tony, Smut and Fluff and Feels, Soul Bond, Soulmarks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stony - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, Virgin Steve Rogers, stuckony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Steve has been waiting to find his soulmate his entire life, and a few weeks after he is rescued from the ice and shoved into the 21st century, he meets Tony Stark-- the distractingly attractive, fast talking son of Howard Stark.One minute they are shaking hands, and the next there is a soulmark etching itself onto Steves chest, and then they are kissing and clothes are coming off and....Anyway.After realizing how much Steve still misses Bucky, Tony decides that as a wedding present, he will search for and find out exactly what happened after Bucky fell off that train. His research leads them to discover the Winter Soldier, and Steve takes off to find Bucky and bring him home.And they all lived happily ever--- wait wait wait... Why do their Soulmarks change after Bucky comes home? And why does he always rub his chest and leave the room when Steve and Tony start kissing? Why does the mark on Buckys chest exactly match the mark on their chest?Lots of fluff, some smutty times, and a dash of angst.And then they all lived happily ever after :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

***************

“D’ya think we're soulmates, Buck?” Seventeen year old Steve asked idly, his small feet hanging off the edge of Bucky's bed, kicking at the air.

“Why ya ask?” Bucky stopped halfway to putting his shirt on, looking over at his best friend in surprise. “What brought this up?”

“Jus’ thinkin’.” Steve shrugged. “My parents are soulmates  y’know? Mom always says it's because her and dad were best friends. Aren't we best friends?”

“Course we are.” Bucky frowned. “That don't mean we're _soulmates_.”

“You don't wanna be my soulmate?” Steve asked, and his voice got quiet.

“Damn.” Bucky swore and flopped onto the bed next to him, nearly bouncing Steve's ninety pound frame onto the floor. “Don't do that, Stevie. It's not that I don't _wanna_ be your soulmate. I'm jus’ _not.”_

“How do you know?” Steve challenged, dark blue eyes sparking. “They say you don't know till you kiss someone.”

“What, Stevie, you wanna kiss me?” Bucky teased, but was taken aback when Steve flushed a deep red and looked away.

“Forget it.”

“Hey, hey come on.” Bucky reached for his friend and turned him onto his side easily. He had at least fifty pounds on the blond and even though he never used his strength to make Steve feel bad, he _definitely_ used it to force the stubborn kid to listen.

“You know I don't care about… about all _that_.” Bucky said with a short shrug, and Steve turned even redder. “You wanna kiss and see if we're soulmates, let's kiss.”

“Forget it.” Steve mumbled again and tried to move off the bed. “I'm gonna go.”

“You're not gonna go.” Bucky argued and grabbed at his arm. “Come on, Stevie.” He toppled the smaller kid onto his chest and cupped his jaw. “Come on now.”

With a quick roll, Bucky pinned Steve to the bed and leaned over him. “Gonna kiss you real nice, alright? Let’s see bout this whole soulmate thing.”

Steve was trembling a little, even as his hands came up to grab at Bucky's biceps. Bucky hated how weak the grip was, hated how hard this last winter had been on his friend.

“You alright?” He asked again, and Steve nodded quickly. “Alright, Stevie, come here.” Bucky dropped his head and gave him a gentle kiss, licking at his bottom lip until Steve opened wide beneath him with a desperate little pant. “Easy.” Bucky murmured and kissed him again. “How's that?”

“Um.” Steve's eyes opened slowly and Bucky smiled down at him, brushing some hair off his forehead. “I can see why the dames let you kiss them.” Steve finally said and Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“And…?” Bucky prompted, his eyes soft and warm

“And…. nothing.” Steve touched his chest, over his heart where a soulmate mark was supposed to appear. “Nothing.”

“So not soulmates then.” Bucky actually looked a little...disappointed? “That was my best kiss, Stevie, if that wasn't enough to make us soulmates then--”

“--then I guess we're just best friends.” Steve finished and shoved at Bucky's shoulder playfully. “So get off.”

“Fine.” Bucky laughed and rolled off, reaching for his boots. “I got to get to work then.”

“Thanks Buck.” Steve was sitting up again, still looking a little sad.

“Stevie.” Bucky wrapped his arm around his thin shoulders. “Stevie one day you're going to find your soulmate. He's gonna be wonderful and sweet and at least half as handsome as me and--”

“He?” Steve asked shakily. “Why would you say--”

“Hey I told you. I don't care about all _that_ .” Bucky emphasized. “Everybody else might but I _don't._ So yeah, this soulmate of yours is gonna be great for you. He'll find you, you just gotta wait. And if he's not perfect to you, Stevie I'm gonna rip his candy ass apart. But he will be. He will be your whole heart, your entire reason for breathing, because that's what soulmates are. Our heart. You’ll find him.”

“Love you, Buck.” Steve mumbled and Bucky squeezed him.

“I'm with you always, Steve. Soulmates or not. Besides, this was your first kiss. I gotta make sure the next punk to kiss ya is just as good.”

“That's a weird thing to say.” Steve rested his head on Bucky's shoulder.

“Weirder than kissing my best friend to check a soulmate bond?” Bucky teased and Steve just blushed again. “I got to go.” Bucky jumped up, grabbing his work things and scratching at his chest idly. “Stick around all ya want, Stevie, I'll be home tonight.”

“Thanks, Bucky.”

Steve glanced up long enough to catch one of those heart stopping winks from those light blue eyes and then Bucky was gone.

Steve flopped back on the bed and placed his hand over his lips. He hadn't felt _anything_ when Bucky kissed him. His very first kiss, and _nothing._ Barely even a spark and certainly not the flare that was supposed to accompany his soulmark.

But if it wasn't Bucky, then _who?_ Who else out there would love him?

He blinked back the tears at the thought of being this lonely forever, and took a deep breath, wincing when his chest hurt.

Whoever his soulmate was, Steve had a hard time believing he would run into them here in Brooklyn.

No, his soulmate might be out there, but they _he_ was waiting somewhere far away.

Steve just didn't know how to find him.

****************

**Chapter One**

****************

Steve woke abruptly, his throat full, Bucky's name on the tip of his tongue.

He didn't think he'd ever stop dreaming about him. About his best friend. About that silly kiss. About the way Bucky looked as he shipped off the war. The way he'd looked when Steve had taken the serum and came charging out to find him and bring him home. But he hadn't brought him home. Because the next memory was always the look on Bucky's face as he fell, and the cold cold _cold_ as the plane went down, and Bucky might not have been Steve's soulmate, but his heart hurt everyday like he'd lost one and that was just….

A knock on the door pulled him from horrible thoughts and Steve jumped to his feet.

“Captain.” Maria Hill, looking prim and proper and as put together as always was standing in his hall. “Good morning. Director Fury would like to see you, if you would just get dressed and follow me down to the car.”

“Yes ma’am.” Steve nodded politely. “Would you like to come in and wait?”

“Oh.” In a rare breach of professionalism, Maria's eyes skated over his bare chest and down to the shorts he had slept in and she smirked a little. “I should probably stay out here.”

Steve's lips twitched in a smile as he closed the door. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to how much women liked him like this, post serum, post hero status. He enjoyed it, the attention was certainly a far cry from basically being invisible to the fairer sex, but it wasn't what he wanted. Even men wanted him, soldiers in his unit had offered discreetly, but he had always turned them down. Not because he didn't _want,_ that wasn't the issue at all.

After he has kissed Bucky, all those years ago, Steve had decided not to settle for just _company._ He didn't want to seek out someone because he was just lonely, he wanted to save it all for his soulmate. So when he had kissed Sharon, and hadn't felt _anything_ , he had pulled away from her, eased away from what had been becoming something serious. He had explained it to her, quietly, and she had kissed his cheek and told him she understood and that when he found the one to settle down with, she wanted to be there to celebrate with him.

And then he had put the plane in the ice, and seventy years and a handful of wars later, he had woken up in world he didn't recognize, and finding his soulmate seemed even _more_ impossible now.

Heading down to the car with Maria, Steve tried to wrestle his thoughts back under control, tried to shift the melancholy expression on his face to something more neutral.

“You're getting better at that.” Maria commented as they slid into the backseat of the town car.

“Better at what?”

“Better at hiding the panic and all that sadness you carry around with you.”

Steve didn't know what to say to that, so he just sat back and they rode in silence.

*****************************

“So.” Director Fury pressed the penthouse button in the elevator and clasped his hands behind his back. “You are here to meet--”

“I don't think I'm ready to meet _anyone_.” Steve interrupted. “Sir. I am still trying to adjust and--”

“It's been a few weeks.” Fury talked right over him. “You're adjusting perfectly. You are comfortable with me aren't you? You should be plenty comfortable with Tony. He's an asshole, but helpful. A lot like his dad in that regard, or so I've heard.”

“Tony.” Steve rolled the name around in his head. “Was his dad someone I would know?”

“Howard Stark. Tony is his only kid.”

“Howard.” Steve tried not to sound _blech_ but couldn't really help it. “Howard wasn't exactly my favorite, and if his son is just like him--”

“Howard Stark was a national treasure.” Furys voice rose. “He worked on the Manhattan Project, almost single handedly revolutionized the weapons industry and is _directly_ responsible for the all American, Hydra ass kicking, red white and blue wearing son of a bitch that replaced your measly ass. I've seen the pictures. Stark should have won a Medal of Honor for who he turned you into.”

“With all due respect--” Steve started, irritated, but Fury waved him off.

“Calm down. Just stand up straight and play nice with Tony. He might be a pain in my ass but we still want him on our team. If we can get him designing SHIELD weapons, we will be unstoppable. So you will be nice, and charming and put all those good looks to use and secure us a deal. Nothing makes a man feel more patriotic than shaking hands with Captain America.”

Steve kind of wanted to scream, then, because apparently even after seventy years in the ice, he was still being used for propaganda and bringing people over to their side with showmanship and a flashy smile… but he just bit his tongue and straightened his shoulders and waited for the elevator doors to open.   

“Ah, Director Fury.” A tall, slim redhead that reminded him of one of the angels in the stained glass windows in his old church greeted them with a soft smile. “And of course, Captain Rogers. What a pleasure.”

“Ms. Potts.” Fury responded and Steve smiled politely.

“Ma’am.”

“Just Pepper, please.” she insisted and held out her hand for a firm handshake. “Welcome to Stark Tower, property of Stark Industries. Mr Stark is currently indisposed but I can assure it you it will only be a few minutes and--”

“Is that him?” her perfectly polite speech was interrupted rather loudly by the brunette who was currently vaulting over the back of a big leather couch, headed their way with a big grin. “Is this the Captain? Got to say, big fan.” he held out his hand for Steve to shake. “ _Big_ fan. Tony Stark. Heard all about you, maybe geeking out a little to finally meet you and-- Fury _what_? What are you glaring at me for?” He stopped, sounding exasperated, and dropped his hand.

“Stark.” Fury said with a frown. “I've been trying to get ahold of you for _weeks_. Why don't you ever pick up your phone?”

Steve sent him a surprised look. Fury had _just_ told him they were here to win Tony's favor and now he was insulting the man?

Tony wasn't fazed at all, just raised an eyebrow and fixed Fury with mildly irritated look. “Operating hours are every other Thursday between--”

“That's enough of that.” Pepper interrupted smoothly. “How about I take Director Fury to the office and deal with some paperwork, and leave you and the Captain to get acquainted. Director Fury, if you would.” With the sort of diplomacy that only came from years of dealing with awkward situations, Pepper steered Fury towards the other room, tossing a scathing look at Tony over her shoulder.

“She’s wonderful, always getting rid of people I don't actually want to talk to.” Tony waved at Pepper with a grin. “Anyway, back to meeting each other, am I right? Tony Stark.”

He extended his hand again and Steve gripped it firmly. “It's a pleasure, Mr. Stark. Nice to meet someone else from the Stark fam--” he sucked in a quick breath when Tony squeezed his hand lightly, and sparks shot up his arm. “From the Stark--”

Tony's chocolate colored eyes seemed to darken even more, and a flush rose in his cheeks, sliding their hands together until his fingers curled around Steve's wrist.

“I--” Steve couldn't even put words together, because suddenly the sparks had turned to full on bolts of electricity and he felt like he couldn't let go of Tony if he tried. “What is--”

“I'm going to kiss you.” Tony announced. “ _Right now_.”

Steve didn't even time to take a breath before Tony was in his arms, mashing their lips together in a messy, half coordinated kiss, and _oh_ it didn't matter how sloppy it was because Steve's chest was itching, burning, and when he yanked away, Tony had a hand over his own heart.

“Damn it, I--” Steve was shaking his head, ripping the buttons off his dress shirt as he scrambled to look at his skin. “ _God_.”

Scrawled across his skin, in a perfect dark blue was a soulmark, an infinity symbol wrapped into a heart. “Oh-oh-oh.” he felt lightheaded, nearly dizzy, and looked up at Tony in disbelief.

“Oh thank god. You have one too.” Tony was breathing hard, rubbing the matching soulmark on his own chest. “I thought maybe you wouldn't have one. That's why we had to kiss, I had to know for sure--”

“You knew?” Steve asked, voice faint because he was still having a hard time wrapping his mind around... _this_. “Have you had a soulmark for--for me?”

“Yeah.” Tony was nodding quickly. “Pretty much my whole life. Been yours my whole life. Just been waiting to see if you were mine, too. Wanted to make sure it wasn't some sort of hero worship or whatever left over from my dad talking about you so much. I mean, it's _definitely_ hero worship but it's also _this_ and I can't even begin to tell you how much--” Tony was rambling, running his fingers through his thick hair and tapping his foot anxiously.

“So we are-- you are--” Steve motioned between them awkwardly. “This is--”

“Soulmates.” Tony eyes were lit, his voice coming hoarse as if he was close to tears. “ _Soulmates_ , Captain Rogers. You and I.”

“Steve.” he whispered. “It's _Steve_.”

“Steve.” Tony breathed. “I'm gonna need to kiss you again.”

****************

“So, I'm sure that while you do have some questions, I can assure you that Mr. Stark will be happy to answer all of-- _oh_!” Pepper prided herself on never losing her composure, but she came very close to it as they re-entered the living room and found Tony and Steve standing chest to chest, each with a hand over the others heart, their foreheads pressed together.

“What in the hell?” Fury started to say, but Pepper held up a hand, then reached up to wipe a tear away. “What are they--”

“That's quite enough, Director.” she interrupted.

“But what--”

“ _Enough_ Director. You know the way out.” Pepper smiled, but her tone was pure steel and Fury found himself in the uncomfortable position of having to obey the tiny woman.

“Send Captain Rogers back to base when they are finished.” he snapped, trying to regather some of his dignity, but she just waved him off, sniffling quietly.

Tony and Steve didn't even notice, to wrapped up in staring into each others eyes to care.

“I can feel your heart.” Tony whispered, and Steve closed his eyes.

“You _are_ my heart. I waited forever and I finally found you. My _entire_ heart. My soulmate.”

“Soulmate.” Tony echoed, and lifted his head for another kiss.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Nearly half an hour later, Steve reluctantly took a tiny step back from Tony. “I have to go.” He said with a sigh. “Director Fury wants me to meet with a panel of generals in DC and I have to fly out tonight.”

“You absolutely  _ don't _ have to go.” Tony shook his head and inched closer again. “Fury can suck it. Stay with me.”

“Tony.” Steve was barely breathing, standing so close to his  _ soulmate _ . “Tony, I want nothing more than to stand here with you, to  _ be  _ here with you but I really need to--”

“Please don't go.” Tony shook his head. “I've waited my whole life to meet you. And we've only got like half an hour together and you just… don't leave yet, alright. Stay the night with me. Just want to hold you.” And his voice was so close to breaking that Steve wanted to cry. 

“My heart.” Steve whispered, and Tony's knees nearly gave out at the emotion in his voice. “I will come back, alright? As soon as I can. I have to do some things, have some responsibilities to manage but I  _ will _ come back to you as fast as I can.”

“Captain America.” Tony pouted, but his words were laced with admiration. “Never one to run from his duty, never one to turn his back on what needs done. I used to read all about you, listen to the stories and you're just…”

“What?” Steve rubbed their noses together.

“It's just that you  _ life-size _ is so much better than all of that.” A pretty flush climbed Tony's cheeks, and he winked. “It's like my own Captain America doll and I have to say I don't really want to let anyone borrow you.”

Steve just chuckled at him, at this quick talking, sarcastic,  _ beautiful  _ man who somehow all his. “Mine.” He said softly and Tony nodded his head quickly. 

“Just like you're mine, Steve. Waited for you, and now I have you and I think I'm about two seconds from a meltdown if you leave.”

“I have to--” Steve started regretfully and Tony hushed him.

“I know you do. I get it. So kiss me again and maybe then you can go.” Tony demanded. “I'm still going to fuss but at least if I'm all dazed from a good kiss you'll make it a few steps closer to the door.” He was only partly teasing, standing on his toes for a kiss, but Steve took a deep breath and shook his head. 

“We need to slow down, honey. I can barely breathe around you as it is, if we start kissing I don't think I'll be able to stop and--”

“And that's perfect.” Tony interrupted. “You know what? Forget my plan to let you go. Forget how much I admire your dedication to your job and how you never shirk your duties. Forget all that. I never said that.  _ Please _ don't leave me. Let's just kiss and do  _ this--” _ he pushed his palm into Steve's soulmark, and  _ god  _ that was so good, the  _ zing  _ that went through each other their bodies every time they touched. 

“A few days.” Steve promised hoarsely. “A few days and I'll be back standing right here.” He returned the gesture, his hand warm against the mark on Tony's chest, and those dark eyes fluttered close. “ _ Right here _ .” 

“Damn it.” Tony took a deep breath. “Alright. A few days. Then you’ll be back and we can do...this. Get to know each other and work on our bond and…”

“Exactly. A few days.” Steve kissed his forehead and started backing away. “Just a few days, sweetheart.  _ God _ I can't believe I have to go, but I do and I swear I'll be back to hold you soon. My arms already feel empty, honey, this is already so difficult.”

“You're killing me.” Tony's knees did give out then, and he hit the floor, staring up at him. “You’re killing me with that sweetness,  _ please  _ go so you can hurry back to me.”

“I will. I  _ will _ . Soon. Soon honey.” Steve backed out of the room, not looking away from Tony until the elevator doors closed and he couldn't see him anymore. 

And in the quiet and privacy of the elevator, Steve's legs turned to rubber and he slid down to sit on the carpet, rubbing his soulmark in disbelief.

Seventy years.

After seventy years and all this time and he finally found his soulmate. Had just walked into a random meeting and met the one who had been waiting for him. 

“I found him, Buck.” He whispered. “I finally found my heart.”

_ Tony _ . 

******************

“Tony, I swear to god if you don't stop tapping that pencil…” Pepper warned, rubbing her forehead and wishing she had taken a double dose of Tylenol for this headache. “I know you are anxious to see Captain Rogers but--”

“I don't even understand why he had to leave at all.” Tony interrupted, sounding thoroughly peeved. “He should have just stayed here. With me. Who needs to meet a general? I've met dozens of them, none of them are even close to impressive. I am his  _ soulmate.  _ Nothing is more important than  _ me  _ and being with him right now. I mean, honestly it's like a  _ travesty.  _ Practically a war crime that we are separated. Do you hear me? A  _ war  _ cr--”

“That's  _ enough _ .” Pepper chided, but was trying to hide her smile.

As annoying as Tony had been the last seventy hours, it was also adorable because he was pining so tragically for his soulmate. Fully committed to his faux-grieving, Tony hadn't even put real clothes on, choosing instead to mope around in ratty grey sweatpants and eat ice cream, bemoaning his lot in life to finally meet his soulmate only to have him taken away so suddenly.

And  _ then  _ came the temper tantrums about how it didn't  _ matter  _ if Steve was a Captain, his first and foremost duty was to  _ Tony  _ and the country could  _ fuck off. _

Then Tony was apologizing aloud, saluting the giant flag that hung in his office and swearing that he hadn't really meant it, because he was patriotic to his core. 

Finally he had taken to hanging out in Peppers office, lying on her floor and talking non stop, or  _ worse  _ sitting across from her and just sighing sadly every few seconds.

It had been going on for three days now, and Pepper had had about all she could take of her boss.

“Tony.” She sighed and put her file down for a moment to shoot him a  _ look _ .

“It's Mr Stark, secretary.” He sniped and she rolled her eyes.

“ _ Tony _ , I have it on good authority that the jet from D.C. landed just a few minutes ago. Why don't you go--”

“What!!” Tony leapt out his chair. “You  _ knew  _ when he was coming back??”

“Why don't you go and take a--”

“You  _ evil  _ girl you were going to let me suffer like this?” Tony shrieked and Pepper took a deep breath so she wouldn't throw something at him. 

“Go take a nice long shower and shave and--”

“Does it make you  _ happy  _ to see me miserable?” Tony demanded. “It  _ does _ , doesn't it?”

“Shave and change into something nice and I will--”

“I should  _ fire  _ you for this.” He snapped and she just sighed again.

“I will call Captain Rogers and make sure he comes over as soon as he is able.” Pepper finished and met Tony's glare calmly. 

“You…” he narrowed his eyes. “Sometimes I don't trust  _ you _ . With your… pantsuits. Suspicious.”

“That's fine. I've made my peace with that.” Pepper returned to her paperwork with a little smile, and Tony stomped past her, grumbling. Then he did an abrupt about face and planted a loud kiss on her cheek.

“I love you.”

“I know, Tony. Go shower. And for the love of god, put on something other than sweatpants.”

******************

“Tony.” Steve jumped to his feet when Tony basically blew through the doors of the living room, looking just  _ delicious _ in a dark red shirt and tight black pants. His hair was still wet, laying with soft curls on his forehead, and his cheeks were still flushed from a shower. “You look--”

Tony just grabbed him and pulled him down for a kiss, slotting their mouths together easily, and everything Steve was going to say flew right out of his mind. 

“ _ Oh. _ ” Tony said when they broke for air. “Oh thank god, I was worried it wouldn't be as good this time.”

“What?” Steve was still a little dazed and rubbed his soulmark absentmindedly as it started burning

“I got it.” Tony pushed his hand away and covered the mark with his own palm, pressing lightly until Steve's eyes closed in happiness.

“Feels good.”

“I know.” Tony placed Steve's hand over his matching soulmark. “I thought after a few days the intensity would fade but…it definitely hasn't.”

“Definitely hasn't.” Steve bent to touch their foreheads together and Tony shivered.

“Why did you leave? I don't like that you left. Don't leave again.” Tony was nearly whining, lacing their hands together and Steve bit back a smile.

“Had things to do, Tony. Fury said I needed to play nice with all the Generals because he doesn't want them relegating me back to promotional use only, or something. He said it was important.”

“Bull shit.” Tony snorted and Steve wanted to laugh. 

“So we need to talk.” Tony was saying. “Spend some time together. Get to know each other. I'm sure there's more to you than that sexy little spangled outfit and what I've read in the comic books.”

“Oh.” Steve blushed a little. “Yeah, we should. Just because we’re soulmates doesn't mean we shouldn't try to get closer beyond that.”

“Right.” Tony agreed, but stepped closer so their chests were touching, tucking his head under Steve's chin.

“Will you tell me how you knew?” Steve asked. “About me?”

“Sure.” Tony nodded, but he was fitting his legs between Steve's, not quite able to line their hips up because of the height difference, but was trying anyway, rocking against Steve gently, making the tall blond moan a little. 

“Or maybe when you got your mark? Did you already have it when we met?” Steve asked shakily.

“Yep.” Tony had slipped his other hand up and under Steve's shirt, pulling it free from his pants to touch and breathed a sigh into Steve's neck when he could brush his fingers over warm skin. 

“Tony.” Steve whispered, because honestly what could he do, when any time Tony touched him he could feel it down to his toes?

“Dinner tonight?” Tony asked absentmindedly and Steve nodded, feeling a little dazed from the contact. “Let's go, then Cap.” 

But Tony didn't move away, just tilted his head for kiss and Steve placed a short peck on his lips.

“Better than that, Cap, come on.” Tony teased and Steve hesitated, embarrassed.

“I've only kissed a handful of people, Tony. Not really my forte.” 

“ _ Oh _ .” Tony gave him a look that was really closer to a leer and stood on his toes so they were eye level. “Let me show you how I like it then.” 

He pushed at Steve lightly until he backed up and sat on the couch. “That's good right there.” Tony ran his hands over Steve's shoulders and sighed happily. “You’re so…” he shook his head and then slid onto Steve's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Just let me…” 

He leaned in and kissed Steve slowly, letting their mouths brush lightly at first, then firmer, scooting farther into his lap when Steve sighed softly. “That's right.” Tony murmured in encouragement. “Open up for me gorgeous.” 

Steve full on shuddered at  _ gorgeous  _ and Tony breathed a little laugh against his lips, before flicking his tongue out and into Steve's mouth, licking and tasting with little darts and jabs, then longer strokes, nibbling and pulling at Steve's bottom lip until the blonde was starting to whine and shift beneath him. “Little wider.” Tony coaxed and when Steve hesitated, Tony tugged at his hair lightly. 

“ _ Oh _ !” Steve's jaw dropped open and Tony surged in deeper, rolling his hips against the rapidly hardening length in Steve's pants. 

“Baby, you feel  _ huge _ , are you huge?” Tony asked, then nearly bit his own tongue off when Steve thrust up against him helplessly. “Forget dinner.” Tony decided and pushed at Steve until he was lying down, and Tony could slot himself between those powerful thighs, rocking down into him and Steve dropped his head back into the couch cushion and swore out loud.

“Ah, Tony. My heart. What are you  _ doing  _ to me?”

“Nothing, yet soldier.” Tony teased and started rucking Steve's shirt up. “Holy crap look at these abs, I  _ can't _ ...God I need to work out and you definitely need to not see me naked yet.” He pushed the shirt up further and dug his fingers into Steve's pecs. “Will you please wrap these in something lacy and soft one day?”

“ _ Tony _ .” Red rushed up Steve's chest and neck, settling in his cheeks and Tony groaned. 

“For  _ fucks sake  _ look at that blush. It's wonderful. If I didn't know better I'd think you were---” his voice quieted, then something soft and sweet passed over his face. “Kissing isn't your forte. So this sort of thing…” he raised an eyebrow in question and Steve nodded.

“You’ll be my first.” He admitted. “I decided when I was seventeen that I was going to wait and give everything to my soulmate. So it's just… just you.” 

Tony's eyes darkened to nearly black with  _ want _ .  “Good christ, I am in trouble with you, aren’t I? Steve, I can't even breathe with how much I want you. If I would have known being with my soulmate was like  _ this _ …” his voice trailed off, sounding a little choked. 

“Oh my heart. I waited so long for you.” Steve whispered, and Tony lay the gentlest, most tender kiss on his lips. 

“Get naked, All American Man.  _ Right now _ . You don't have to wait anymore. Neither one of us have to wait anymore.” 

“What about dinner?” Steve teased lightly as Tony started working on his shirt again. “What about getting to know each other better and all that?”

“Oh.” Tony sat up, his eyes sparkling with  _ so much happiness. _ “Oh, soulmate, we will know each other  _ so well _ by the time I'm done with you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Well it had certainly been  _ embarrassing  _ when Pepper had walked in on them half naked and basically humping each other on the couch, so with quite a bit of giggling and just a ton of blushing on Steve's part, Tony had got them into the elevator and up to his bedroom where he all but shoved Steve onto the bed and jumped on him.

“Tony, Tony!” Steve was laughing, gasping as Tony mouthed across his jawline, working his way down his throat with teasing kisses and sharp little nips. “Slow down!”

“Absolutely not.” Tony mumbled and dug his teeth into the crook of his neck, pulling a little shout from Steve. “We have the rest of our lives to be slow and sweet together, but right now I'm determined to get both of us off as fast as I--”

“ _ Tony!”  _ Steve's poor face flamed red and Tony laughed into his skin. 

“ _ Steve _ .” But he didn't sound embarrassed or exasperated like Steve did, instead Tony sounded  _ desperate _ and  _ breathless  _ and by the time he had kissed and licked and bit little marks over Steve's soulmark, the blonde was just as desperate, big hands running down Tony's back and settling hesitantly over his ass. 

“Yeah, touch me.” Tony encouraged and when Steve grabbed him hard, Tony cried out loud, and started moving faster, moving down across those perfectly cut abs, swearing under his breath at how  _ fit  _ his soulmate was and how  _ gorgeous  _ his soulmate was and nearly ripping Steve's belt off because  _ oh  _ his soulmate was wearing too many clothes. 

Steve was trying to answer all the muttered phrases, all the compliments, tried to return them, but couldn't do much more than weave his fingers through Tony's thick soft hair and hold on for dear life because  _ this,  _ like  _ this  _ with Tony was so perfect and almost overwhelming and  _ so much pleasure  _ his head was just spinning and his body lighting up and--

“ _ Jesus _ you're so big.” Tony actually had to pull away to stare down at him. “ _ Fuck me _ you're so big.” He yanked Steve's pants down further and licked his lips in a borderline  _ filthy  _ way.

Steve cleared his throat self consciously and Tony's heated gaze snapped up to meet his. “Baby blue eyes and all these muscles and a cock big enough to make me want to  _ weep.” _ He teased, voice low and soft. “You're perfect.  _ Damn _ I lucked out in the Soulmate department.”

“Me too, Tony.” Steve said earnestly, and reached up to cup Tony's jaw. “I lucked out too honey, you're wonderful.”

“You're so sweet, you make me feel like a shallow jerk.” Tony mumbled. “You say all these amazing things and all I can think about is getting my mouth on your--”

“Tony!” Steve yelped and tugged up  _ hard  _ on his hair when Tony opened wide and dropped his head to take Steve into his mouth. “ _ Slow down!” _

“Um--” Tony looking completely befuddled, mouth still wide open. “I don't understand. You  _ don't  _ want me to use my mouth?”

“ _ God--”  _ Steve's eyes snapped shut as his hips jerked and he drew in a shaky breath. “No, no I  _ do _ but--but--”

“Oh.” Tony's gaze softened and he slid back up Steve's body to kiss him again. “Oh, no I know. I'm sorry, I forgot about the whole virgin thing. No, baby don't be embarrassed, it's fine, it's perfect. We shouldn't try everything right now. You're right-- plenty of time for that sort of thing later, for now let's just--” he flattened his hand against Steve's soulmark, making him tremble as they kissed, their tongues twisting and curling together, warm and wet.

After a moment, Steve started getting a little bolder with his touches, palming and kneading over Tony's ass, urging him further up against him, to straddle his waist, then rocking them together slowly at first, and harder when Tony hissed a little and ground down against him. 

“Pants. Take them off.” Steve pleaded, partly because Tony's zipper and button were scraping against him uncomfortably, partly because he thought he might die if he didn't get some skin and skin contact with his  _ soulmate  _ soon. “And your shirt.” He added. “Please. I want to see you.” 

“So polite.” Tony teased. “A guy will do just about anything if you say please.”  He lifted up just long enough to step off the bed, nearly tearing his shirt trying to get it off, and wiggling out of his pants, kicking them to the corner of the room. 

“Oh.” Steve's jaw dropped, his mouth going dry as he just… stared. “ _ Oh.”  _

“Hey.” Tony laughed a little uncertainly. “I've skipped a few days in the gym but you don't have to be--”

“Tony.” Steve swung his legs across the bed so his feet touched the floor, and spread his hands wordlessly. “I've--I've got---” and then he reached for Tony, pulling him between his legs slowly, tracing with gentle fingers from the top of the soft hair down through the goatee. Across what had to be the most perfect jaw line he'd ever seen. Down a slim neck and across a lean torso, muscles shifting as Tony took a deep breath in. 

“ _ Look at you _ .” Steve drew him even closer, letting his big hands coast over a flat stomach and narrow hips, stopping just shy of touching where Tony was hard, nearly bursting from black silk briefs. 

Leaning in, he pressed his lips to Tony's soulmark, smiling when he felt Tony's hands come up to pet through his hair.

“You are so beautiful.” He finally whispered and felt Tony shrug nervously.

“Not like you are.”

“Most beautiful thing I've ever seen. We are a perfect match.”

“ _ Oh.”  _ Tony breathed and Steve lay another kiss across the Mark, lifting his head to meet those dark brown eyes. 

“Kiss me,  _ soulmate _ .”

Tony made a noise somewhere in between a groan and a  _ sob _ and crushed their mouths together, letting Steve half lift, half roll him back onto the bed until Tony was pinned against the pillows, and had his legs wrapped around Steve's waist. 

“Like this?” Steve asked, unsure of exactly how this was going to go, and Tony nodded quickly, lifting himself free of his briefs and canting his hips so their erections slid together. “Oh  _ oh _ godda---” Steve bit his lip and Tony grinned.

“Let me hear you.” He coaxed and tugged Steve down against him. “Let me hear you curse, lose control a little for me. So sexy, baby. Now come on, move like this with me.” He helped Steve set an easy pace above him, rocking their bodies together, pushing their last pieces of clothing down so they could be naked together. A little bit of encouragement from Tony, and Steve was spreading his legs wider, settling deeper into the vee of Tony's hips. 

“That's good.” Tony murmured, arching his back and pushing back against every light thrust. “Need more, not gonna hurt me, come on.”

“Yeah?” Steve rasped and ground down  _ hard  _ pulling a shriek from Tony's lips.

“ _ Yes _ , again like that. Again again  _ again _ .” 

“ _ Tony _ .” Steve pressed firmly over Tony's soulmark, and rutted harder against him, gripping his ass to keep him still, to keep him tilted just right, until the pressure was  _ just right _ , and they were sliding slick together, slipping through sweat and a puddle of precome as they moved together and Tony was gasping, slipping his hand between their bodies to stroke over their cocks.

Steve's mind was already blanking out, unable to focus on anything besides how  _ good _ Tony felt beneath him and how  _ good _ his hand felt trying to circle both of them, and how  _ good _ it was to kiss and hold and be right here,  _ right here  _ with the one that was made for him and then Tony,  _ beautiful _ Tony, leaned up and kissed him and whispered “Come for me, soulmate, I'm ready.” 

And Steve dropped his head, pressing their foreheads together and tried not to scream as he came, pulsing and spilling over Tony's fist and onto his stomach, and Tony was coming right after him, adding to the mess, his whole body jerking and shuddering and he called for Steve,  _ oh  _ how he called for Steve. 

_ Steve Steve god dammit my soulmate, I waited for you waited so long for you, didn't think we'd ever get to be like this, damn it's good, this is so good _

And Steve kissed him, plastered their bodies together, still rocking gently through the last waves of his orgasm, unwilling to stop now, not now that they were together like this, like  _ this,  _ because  _ oh _ he'd been waiting so long for this, and this was fucking perfect. Tony was  _ fucking _ perfect and he only ever wanted to be right here. Right  _ here. _

“I know, oh baby I  _ know _ .” Tony was whispering and Steve realized with a start that he'd been saying everything aloud, but Tony didn't care, he was just smiling and kissing him back, whispering that it was so sexy to hear Steve talk like that, and  _ oh _ he couldn't wait for more of this, so much more of  _ all of this. _

“I can feel your heart.” Tony murmured, covering that precious Mark with his fingers and Steve sighed from somewhere deep in my bones.

“You  _ are  _ my heart, Tony. Waited a lifetime to find you.” He kissed him long and slow then, still moving over him, imagining he might be able to  _ see  _ the sparks between them, wondering how it was possible to be like  _ this _ with someone. 

“I know this wasn't…” Steve searched for the right word. “I know we weren't  _ really  _ together, not--not yet, but Tony.  _ Tony  _ I feel like you couldn't possibly own more of me than you do right now. But I know you  _ will,  _ I know once we get to know each other more and continue being together… my entire soul is yours. My entire heart. Yours.”

“Who knew little old sarcastic me would be saddled with a hopeless romantic for a soulmate?” Tony murmured, but he didn't bother wiping the tears that were skating down his cheeks, so Steve just kissed them away one by one.

“I'm yours too.” Tony whispered into his ear, fingers digging into Steve's shoulders as he held him tight. “I'm yours, so don't you ever forget it. Don't you ever leave me. No more crashing planes in the ice because I'll haul your star spangled ass out of there and yell at you all the way home.”

“As long as it's home with you, honey.” 

“Dammit. You're gonna kill me with all this sweetness.” 

Steve smiled, and just kept kissing the tears away. 

********************

“So I'm thirty four.” Tony said around a mouthful of ice cream. “Birthday is in May.” They were lying under the covers of his bed, sharing a pint of ice cream and swapping bits of information about themselves. 

“I am…” Steve paused uncertainly, doing some math. “In my nineties.”

Tony burst out laughing and gave him a smooch on his cheek. “That's fine. It means I'll always be the young hot one.”

“That's fair.” Steve opened his mouth obediently when Tony offered him a bite. “What's your favorite color?”

“Red. Specifically this new shade of red I saw on a Ferrari the other day. What about you?”

“Blue.” Steve said decisively and Tony grinned up at him.

“Because of your eyes? You probably get compliments all the time on them.”

Steve reached out to wipe a drop of ice cream from Tony's lips. “I changed my mind. Chocolate brown.”

“Chocolate brown?” Tony wrinkled his nose. “But why-- oh.” He looked up a little shyly. “You  _ are  _ romantic.” Steve wrapped an around around his shoulders and tugged him closer.

“I'm trying.” Steve took another bite. “College? I never went, but it wasn't as big of a deal then. We just worked. Or went to war.”

“Yeah well these days, we teach the kids that if they don't go to college they will never be anything worthwhile. It's bull shit but that's what we teach them. So yeah I have a handful of degrees.” Tony said nonchalantly and Steve raised an eyebrow. 

“A  _ handful _ ? What's a handful? Like two?” Tony shrugged. “Three?” 

“It doesn't matter. I'm… kind of a genius.”

“Kind of a genius.” Steve laughed a little. “Like your dad?”

“Smarter.” Tony said with a grin. “Smarter than my old man. You and he were close, huh? He always talked about you.”

“We weren't… close.” Steve said uncomfortably. “We just worked together.”

“Oh, so he worshipped you but you thought he was a bastard?” Tony chuckled. “It's alright, he was a complete bastard.” 

“He wasn't good to you?” And the protectiveness coming through that deep voice made Tony snuggle a little closer. 

“He wasn't good to anyone. Not me, not my mom. He wasn't  _ terrible _ he just always had something better to do then deal with his family. He loved Aunt Peggy, but she didn't love him. He used to say  _ she _ was his soulmate, but I think it was more of obsessing over something he couldn't have.”

“Peggy?” Steve couldn't help the sadness in his voice and Tony kissed him lightly. 

“Aunt Peggy always had the best things to say about you. She's the one that gave me your--” Tony's mouth snapped shut and Steve looked down at him. 

“My what?” 

“Well--” Tony fidgeted for a moment, then slipped from the bed, and Steve tried not to groan at the long legs and round ass he got to stare at while Tony rummaged in his closet.

“Here.” He turned around, holding a---

“My jacket.” Steve said in disbelief and Tony crawled back in bed, holding it tight. 

“She held onto your jacket.” Tony explained. “The one you wore the day you took the super serum? Said she kept it to remind herself that even though you were Captain America, on the inside you were still the guy who got in fights in the alleys and was a little scared to ask girls to dance. Said that it kept you  _ real  _ in her mind. So when people were saying things about you, she could remember that you weren't only a super soldier. You were still just a boy from Brooklyn.” 

“She was amazing.” Steve said, his throat thick with emotion.

“Yeah, she was.” Tony stroked over the jacket with a little smile. “So one day, I'm fourteen years old and dear old dad was raging again so I called Aunt Peggy. She came and picked me up, took me to her place and showed me this. Said it belonged to someone she thought I really would have loved. Gave it to me, and it  _ fit _ . I wore it for months. Almost a year I guess. Took it to school with me and when I outgrew it, it hung in my closet.”

He pleated the worn material between his fingers uncertainly. “One day, I was homesick and missing my mom and I wrapped up in this thing and just took a real deep breath and--” he rubbed at his chest. “Next thing I know my skins burning and itching and I've got a soulmark.”

“Oh  _ honey _ .” Steve gathered him close and Tony curled into his warm body.

“I was so worried.” His voice was muffled. “So worried that  _ you  _ were my soulmate. Not the Captain America you, but the skinny kid from Brooklyn who didn't exist anymore. But either way I figured I was doomed, right? Because nobody had ever found you?”

“But then they found me.” Steve comforted him, this bit of vulnerability from Tony both surprising and  _ amazing. _

“Right.” Tony pushed away a little, his eyes shining. “And I knew that I would  _ know  _ right away if  _ this  _ you was my soulmate. And the second we touched it was just---” 

“Sparks.”

“Electricity.”

They said at the same time and Tony reached for him, burrowing closer in his arms. “ _ Exactly _ .”

Steve smiled down at the ratty old jacket, remembering Bucky telling him how he  _ would  _ find his soulmate. Neither of them knew that Steve would ever be anything more than a skinny, unhealthy guy, and Bucky had still  _ sworn  _ that Steve had a soulmate.

He'd been right. Tony hadn't fallen in love with Captain America, his soulmark had come with  _ Steve  _ in mind. 

“You're perfect.” He whispered, and Tony wiggled against him impatiently.

“I'd be better if you'd kiss me. I was just super romantic, I at least deserve to be groped.”

Steve absolutely shouted with laughter at that, and urged Tony on top of him. “We can do…this again? You want to?” 

“All the time.” Tony kissed him hard. “ _ Please _ , all the time.” 


	4. Chapter 4

“So this…” Steve turned in a slow circle, trying to take in the enormity of Tony's lab. “This is all yours? This is incredible.”

“Yeah, it does alright.” Tony grinned at him from his desk chair, tapping idly on his tablet and watching the 3D graphic hovering in the air above him change with each typed command. 

“Where would you even find technology like this?” Steve was just in awe, couldn't stop staring at the computers, at the huge screens, at the holograms and projections Tony could manipulate with just his fingers. He was even impressed/ scared to death by JARVIS, and Tony had laughed for a full five minutes when JARVIS had calmly greeted Steve as he entered the lab, and Steve had hit the ground, looking around for who could have such a booming voice. 

“Baby, I invented this.” Tony waved his hand around the room. “Some of it is re-dos from Dads things, but most of it is just mine.”

“You  _ invented  _ all this?”

“There’s a  _ reason  _ Fury is pressing you to play nice with me so I help the military out.” Tony responded drily. “It's not for my charm. Definitely for my tech. Not just the weapons we build either, Fury wants things like my AI’s and this little program--” he set his tablet down and waved his hands towards a corner, and a life size hologram of a man filled the space, detailed down to the pumping heart and  the veins running through the see-through fingers.

“This gem is something I've been working on. It basically acts as a 3D xray of a patient, that a doctor can then walk up to and mess with, see where breaks are or nerve blockages or tumours. Then the doctor can simulate a fix or a medication, and see in real time how the body would react. No more experimental procedures, no more hunting around in someone's body to find cancer. It's all right here. Obviously it's more complicated than that, but that's basically it. 

“Tony, something like this could change the world.” Steve said earnestly. One of his favorite things about this new century was medical technology. Nobody died from small pox anymore. Diabetes was completely manageable. Asthma was barely a bump in the road. It was  _ incredible _ . “Why wouldn't you share this?” 

“Because men like Fury don't want it to cure cancer.” Tony said bitterly. “Fury wants it to test biological weapons on soldiers without actually losing soldiers. To test things like that lovely serum you have pumping through your veins. He wants to use it to find better ways to kill people, and that's not what the program is for. He told me it would help soldiers because as they fire their weapons at the hologram they can see exactly where the bullet goes and how much damage it can cause. They can test better ammunition, different poisons.” He shook his head. “No, I know that the military can absolutely do some good with this program, but it would end up just being used to find faster ways to kill people and I am not okay with that. Stark Industries has made enough money designing weapons. 99% of what we do now is purely tech and armor. Defensive, not offensive. 

“So you just keep it here?” Steve asked, and watched the hologram curiously. “You’re never going to share it? I admire you for not just handing it over to the military, not with reasons like  _ that _ , but isn’t it wasted sitting in your lab?”

“Actually.” Tony clicked on something on his computer and the hologram switched from pale blue to red, the veins turning white. “When you and I go to the Captain America Annual Ball and Charity Gala for the Children tonight, I will be donating the program to the New York City Children’s hospital.” 

“Sorry, the Captain America---”

“Annual Ball and Charity Gala for the Children.” Tony finished. “Dad started it after he and Mom got together. Named it after you because everyone's willing to donate to something patriotic like the memory of a soldier. And now that you are home again, it will be a hell of a turnout. Last year something like seventeen million was donated to the Children’s hospital from this event. I imagine we will double that this year.” 

“Wow.” Steve was impressed,  _ floored  _ really at that amount of money. “So you are just going to  _ give  _ them this program?”

“Right.” Tony started shutting down his programs, even though the hologram in the corner stayed there. “Because kids shouldn’t have to be held down and poked and prodded and sent for dozens of tests just for the doctors to tell the parents something awful. No this will change all that. Maybe won't change the diagnosis, but now at least they will know right away what's wrong and options instead of finding out too late.”

“And I'm donating it,” he continued, folding his arms over his chest. “Because it shouldn’t cost money to find out what's hurting your child. I've known people who lost their homes paying for medical bills and that's…” his jaw clenched. “That's the worst thing I've ever heard. This program will cost the hospital nothing, and I've written into the contract that if they charge the patients when they  need to use it that I will absolutely take it back.” 

“You're amazing.” Steve murmured, and held out his hand to pull Tony to his feet. “You're amazing, do you know that?” 

“Yeah well, my soulmate spent an awful lot of time sick.” Tony half joked, his eyes serious. “The least I can do is make sure everyone else’s soulmates grow up healthy right? At least until super soldier serum becomes available over the counter?” 

“Amazing.” Steve brought him close to his chest and ran his hands down Tony's back, dropping low over his hips. “Um… can we…?” he pressed lightly against Tony's ass and Tony grinned.

“Yeah? Talk of expensive tech and big charities does it for you, huh soldier?”

“ _ You _ do it for me, sweetheart.” Steve murmured, fighting against a blush because even after spending the night with Tony, he was still a little shy, still a little unsure of himself.  

“Thank god.” Tony planted a quick kiss on his lips. “Because it's taking just a shocking amount of self control to keep my hands off you.” He tapped his fingers over Steve's heart, over the soulmark. “Soulmate.”

“Mmm.” Steve sighed and dropped his head to kiss him longer, harder, hours worth of kissing lessons the night before paying off because Tony was already panting a little, already standing on his toes to get closer to him. “ _ Soulmate _ .” Steve repeated, and covered Tony's heart with his big hand. 

“Oh!” then Steve jerked away, startled, when the hologram in the corner flashed blue at him. “What just… what was that?” 

Tony laughed at him. “That's me. The hologram is my system. I have a chip in my arm that reads directly to my AIs system.”

“ _ Why _ ?” Steve asked incredulously. 

“Partly because it makes for an impressive demo.” Tony admitted. “Partly because I used to do things like get drunk and lost and all I had to do was activate my chip and my AI could give directions to a driver to come get me. Also, in case I ever have any health issues, I'm already programmed so we can figure out what they are right away. Helps with blood alcohol levels too.”

“But what was that flash?” 

“Touch me again, over my mark.” Tony instructed and Steve raised his hand warily, to press lightly over Tony's heart. 

The red hologram flashed again, the white veins lighting up with electric blue, starting at the heart and coursing through the body. 

“That's you.” Steve said. “So… so that's what happens when I touch you?” 

“I thought this way you could see for yourself. See what you do to me.” Tony said softly, his voice a little vulnerable and Steve could only stare, looking down at Tony and then back to the hologram. 

“So if I touch you like this--” he lay his hand on Tony's waist and squeezed lightly, watching the coordinating blue flash on the hologram. “That's incredible. It looks like… sparks.” 

“Exactly.” Tony glanced away shyly. “That's...that's what it feels like. Every time.” 

“Come here.” Steve grabbed him close and sealed their mouths together, holding Tony as tight as he could, as close as he could. “Sweetheart, what you do to me. My beautiful genius.”

“Steve.” Tony blushed and kissed him hard to distract him, whining a little and pushing against him, pushing him towards the couch. “Clothes, so many of them.”

“I know.” Steve was pulling their shirts off as fast as he could, nearly ripping the button of Tony's jeans as they finally collapsed onto the cushions, roughly parting Tony's legs to get between them. 

“I love you, you know.” Steve managed to gasp in between kissing every inch of perfect skin he could reach, sliding down Tony's body and trying to lick and taste everything. “I don't care that we’ve only been together a few days, I  _ already _ love you. My soulmate. My heart.  _ Tony _ .”

Tony tried to answer, tried to reply but all he could do was shout when Steve shoved his briefs down to his knees and started stroking over him. “Want to use my mouth, want to taste you, is that okay?” Steve pleaded and Tony thought he could come just from the  _ growl  _ in Steve's voice, but he was nodding, begging in little bursts of breath for Steve to  _ please yes, your mouth _ . 

Then Tony was crying out when Steve leaned down and started taking his cock into his mouth an inch at a time, his head bobbing with the motions, his tongue working over the sensitive head until Tony was lacing his fingers through Steve's blond hair, not sure if he was trying to pull him off, or push him down faster. 

But Steve was  _ good  _ at this--“ **How are you so good at this** ?”- and took Tony in until he couldn't take anymore, the head of Tony's cock bumping against the back of his mouth. Then a deep breath and a soft moan and he  _ swallowed _ , and Tony nearly came off the couch as he slid further into Steve's throat. 

It was too beautiful, seeing those red lips stretched around him, watching  _ so much _ of him disappear into such a warm mouth and Tony couldn't look away, couldn't stop running his fingers through Steve's hair and down his back, whispering sweet things and curses under his breath as Steve slurped and licked up and down his length, hollowing his cheeks and taking Tony further, pulling harder over him until his jaw was starting to ache. 

By the time Steve was starting to slow down, Tony's hips were already moving, thrusting helplessly between those perfect red lips and Steve was humming around him, moaning from deep in his throat in encouragement, running his hands up and down Tony's thighs until Tony was babbling that he was  _ close, so close _ . 

“Pull off, baby, need to come.” Tony gasped and pulled at Steve's hair, replacing Steve's warm mouth with his own hand, jacking himself quickly. “You too,  _ youtooyoutoo  _ come on come on come on.” 

Steve knelt between Tony's splayed legs and took himself in hand, matching Tony's strokes, staring deep into those dark eyes, watching the way Tony bit his lips, the way the soulmark on his chest shifted with each hard breath. 

Then Tony reached up and covered Steve's soulmark, digging his fingers into the hard muscles and oh  _ god _ Steve was  already coming. That was all it took to send him falling right over his edge, his cock pulsing in his hands, pouring hot and wet all over Tony's hand and cock and stomach and Tony couldn't look away, coming with a scream, his back bowing and body tensing as he spilled himself, cursing and crying out for Steve, for his soulmate. 

And in the corner, the red and white hologram sparked violently, starting at the heart and pouring through each of the veins in an electric blue,  until there was nothing red left, the entire system overwhelmed. 

Steve caught it, out of the corner of his eyes and smiled tiredly, looking back down at Tony. 

The beautiful brunette still had his eyes closed, running lazy fingers through the mess on his stomach, a smirk curling around his lips. 

“What are you thinking?” Steve wanted to know, and the smirk grew into a smile. 

“I think we broke my hologram.” 

Then Tony was laughing, and leaning up to kiss Steve, ignoring the stickiness between them. “I love you too, you know. Whether we are soulmates or not, I'd still love you.” 

“See?” Steve teased lightly, nipping at his bottom lip. “You say romantic things too.”

“Only after sex, though.” 

And Steve laughed, laying his whole body over Tony's, content to be sticking together, content to lie uncomfortably on the too small couch, content to rest his head over Tony's mark. 

“My heart.” he whispered, and Tony wrapped his arms around him. 

“ _ Yours _ .” 


	5. Chapter 5

“This is weird, Tony.” Steve confessed, and Tony squeezed his hand a little tighter, leading him through the displays of the Smithsonian.

“We can leave if you want, I just thought you would like to see how we remember the team. My dad helped put this together, he and Aunt Peggy. You guys all played such a huge part in the way, they didn't want you to be forgotten. Veterans weren’t as honored back then as they are now.” He turned into the huge room dedicated to the memories of the Howling Commandos and the missions they ran. “But Dad wanted to make sure you weren’t forgotten. Not you, not  _ anyone _ .”

Steve's throat closed up as he stared up at the life size figures of his team, at the carefully preserved uniforms and weapons on display in glass cases. 

“This is Dugans.” He said, tracing over the familiar insignia. “He never took it off, not even when we were home. Wanted all the ladies to know he was a soldier. Let all the old men buy him beers.”

“He never took it off after the war either.” Tony added with an affectionate smile. “He let me wear it one time, I was maybe six years olf. He dropped it on me, laughed until he couldn't breathe over how big it was on me, then took it back. In fact, it was only a few years before he passed that he let Dad even put it in the exhibit. Wore it every day until then.”

“You knew him?” Steve asked in surprise, and Tony nodded. 

“Oh yeah, I knew them all. Dad worked real close with Aunt Peggy for most of his life, and even after you disappeared, they all kept fighting. Uncle D was one of my favorites. Uncle Gabe too.” 

“Gabriel Jones.” Steve smiled fondly. “There wasn't a dame he couldn't get. He spoke fluent French, did you know? Told me he only learned it because the French girls were prettier than the German girls.” 

“Yeah.” Tony snorted a laugh. “First time he told me that story, that's the version I learned. As I got older, the version got more and more about the women and less and less about French. Uncle Gabe was a  _ dog _ . Him and Jack-Jack used to trade stories in French and laugh so much about them that I learned French just to understand their jokes.” Tony shuddered a little. “They were all awful. All of those jokes were awful.” 

“Jack Jack?” Steve repeated. “Jacques?”

“Four year olds can't say Jacques.” Tony retorted primly. 

“So you knew… all of them. They all survived. You grew up with them?” Steve sounded a little sad, a little jealous, and a whole lot lonely.

“Yep.” Tony looped their arms together comfortingly and moved him towards a display full of wartime propaganda, most of it featuring Steve as Captain America back when he was just the pretty boy performing with all the pretty ladies. “They were all around for a long time. All except you and...you and Sergeant Barnes.” 

“Bucky.” Steve's voice broke a little, coming to stand in front of the memorial dedicated to his best friend. “Why does it say---” he traced the letters uncertainly. “That hes the only one not to come home?”

“Dad never wanted to admit that you might not have survived.” Tony said quietly. “So Sergeant Barnes is listed as the only member of the Commandos to be killed in action. Dad always insisted they put you as missing. He always knew you’d come home.” 

“Yeah. Home.” Steve sounded a little bitter, and Tony leaned his head on his shoulder, his fingers sliding up to rub over Steve's soulmark. “Home was always where Bucky was. My whole life.  After Bucky fell off that train I didn't think anything would be home again. Just kind of wandered around. Didn't want to be the one to tell Bucky's ma and couldn't bring myself to admit--” he stopped talking when Tony turned into his arms, snuggling as close he could and holding him tight. 

“They always said you were never the same after that.” Tony's voice was soft. “Always said that you had this level of dedication that was bordering on obsessive, said you never quite got over losing Bucky.” 

“I used to hope that maybe he’d been selected for Hydras super soldier program.” Steve traced the heartbreakingly familiar face. “When I rescued him and the team on that first mission, he was separate from all the others. Strapped down to a chair. I thought maybe they’d experimented on him, but he never talked about it, and I never asked. But after he fell…” 

“Um.” Tony cleared his throat. “I could find out for you.” 

“What?” Steve's eyes widened. “How could you possibly--”

“That Doctor… Zemo? You ran into him once or twice, right? He defected to our side before the war was over. SHIELD spent a lot of time picking his brain, and he gave us lots of information.” Tony shrugged as if it wasn't even a big deal. “I'm sure it's all out there somewhere, and if it exists, I can get to it. Trust me. I'll find it.”

“Even if it did exist, “ and Steve hated himself for even  _ hoping _ . “Wouldn't it be sealed up somewhere with no access? They don't just let information about super serum enhanced soldiers out on...what's that site called?”

Tony just kind of smirked. “It's Wikipedia, handsome. And honey, there isn’t a computer system in this world I or my AI can't hack into. Hell, I designed half the security systems for the  government anyway. And if it's not held somewhere on lockdown in some creepy government facility, there’s a legitimate chance it's in my basement amid the boxes of crap I inherited from dear old dad that I can't seem to get rid of.” 

“You’d do that for me? Try to find Bucky? Or at least tell me what happened to him?”

“I'd do anything for you, Steve.” Tony answered easily, then sent him a sideways smile. “If Bucky was always home to you, then I'll find him. Do whatever it takes for oyu to feel like this si home. Here with me.” Tony couldn't quite hide the sadness, thinking of his soulmate pining for someone else. “Were you and he, um back in the day, were you guys---” 

“No.” Steve shook his head quickly and held Tony a little tighter. “Just friends. Brothers. You’re the only one for me. Just you.” 

“Well, as long as I don't have to be jealous of those baby blues--” Tony teased, pointing at the picture. “Let’s get out of here and I'll get started looking for him. We can consider it a wedding present.”

“Wedding?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow. “There’s going to be a wedding?” 

“Like I'm gonna let you walk around without a ring on.” Tony grabbed his hand and started heading for the door. “We might be soulmates, but I still want everybody out there to know in a very obvious, sparkly, expensive kind of way that you are  _ mine _ , and mine alone.” 

*******************

*******************

“Honey, I found something.” Tony called for Steve, rolling away from one desk and checking another computer. “Honey!” he called again. “Steve!”

“Sorry.” Steve opened the door to the lab, carrying a plate of food and a couple drinks. “I was getting you some food.” 

“Oh, I'm not hungry.”

“Yes you are.” Steve rolled his eyes. “You haven't left your computer since yesterday afternoon. You are absolutely hungry and maybe a little sleep deprived.”

“Is it tomorrow?” Tony asked, rubbing his eyes and Steve smiled teasingly.

“No, honey, it's today, but yes, you’ve been down here overnight.”

“And your muscly ass didn't carry me to bed?” Tony complained and reached for the sandwich. “Why am I dating-slash-banging a super soldier if he can't even carry me to bed?” 

Steve tried not to chuckle, because Tony was absolutely irritated with him for not carrying him to bed, but when his eyes looked so big and soft and sleepy, it was hard to take him seriously. “I wasn't here last night, Tony. I went back to base. You don't remember me telling you goodbye?”

“Apparently not.” Tony took a big bite. “Which means it must not have been a very good good-bye kiss. But that's not the point. The point is, we should talk about you not sleeping here. Why aren't you sleeping  _ here _ ?” 

Steve took the chair next to him and shrugged. “Because we’ve only known each other for a week, Tony. I have an apartment on base, and even though I spent the night the other night… I mean..” he spread his hands vaguely. “Did you want me to stay? You didn't ask, so I didn't want to assume.” 

“You should always assume I want you to stay. Assume I want you to move your perfectly toned ass in.” Tony grumbled. “And yeah, we might have  _ technically  _ shaken hands for the first time like nine days ago, but we are  _ soulmates _ , Steve. Why the hell aren't we sharing a room? And by a room, I mean my room because there is no way I am living at SHIELD. Forget the room. Why aren't we sharing a bed? My bed. Can we go to bed? Steve I am so tired. Wow.” Tony took another big bite of his sandwich. 

“So you want me to move in?” There was a light flush on Steve's cheeks. “I thought we would wait until…”

“Until what?”

“Until we were doing more than--” he waved his hands between them. “Just this? Like maybe if we did get married or if we---?”

“ _ When _ we get married.” Tony corrected. “And if your catholic boy sensibilities are bothered by shacking up before marriage, let’s go down to the courthouse today. Solve that problem. Solve that problem no problem.” and then he giggled and Steve had to look away and bite his lip so he wouldn't laugh at Tony-so-tired-he-was-delirious. 

“No, that's not--” Steve cleared his throat. “I mean, yeah one day we should talk about marriage, but I meant more like…doing more than--”

“Blowjobs and dry humping. Which is awesome by the way” Tony supplied, and nearly choked laughing on his bite of sandwich at the scandalized look on Steve's face. “Love that blush, babe.” he winked and Steve cleared his throat again, coughing several times. 

“It's fine.” Tony took a long drink from the water bottle. “You’re right. We haven't even been together officially yet, so we can hold off on moving in together until then. I'm fine with that.” 

“Alright.” Steve said quietly, and for a split second Tony thought maybe he was disappointed. Like maybe he’d wanted Tony to push for either sex, or moving in and was disappointed Tony hadn't. 

_ Interesting _ .

“So you found something.” Steve reminded and Tony spun back to his computer with a grin. 

“Yes!I did!  Look right here. This facility right  _ here _ .” he stabbed at a picture on the screen. “Look familiar? Or maybe you remember it after you guys blew it to shit.”

“That's where I rescued the team. First mission.”

“Exactly. Man you’re smart.” Tony sent him an adoring look.” So I stumbled across some random files that talk about testing a serum on several prisoners of war, and how all the men died after injections, because their body couldn't handle it.”

“All?” Steve whispered and Tony patted his knee sympathetically. 

“So, listen. A  _ different  _ facility, same type of files. A soldier was found at the bottom of a ravine in the water, barely alive. When they dragged him in, ready to try to force the serum on him, they realized that he’d  _ already been given the serum _ . And survived.” Tony's eyes were wide. “Right here look-- _ subjects blood is already infused with serum. Perhaps a survivor from another camp. Perhaps the allies are experimenting with serum as well.” _

“Steve.” Tony grabbed his hands. “This is Bucky. It  _ has  _ to be. He survived the fall.” 

“But-- but--” Steve's hands were shaking, and Tony kissed them comfortingly. “But wouldn't he have come back? Why wouldn't he have come  _ home _ ?”

“We have to assume they kept him as a prisoner. Maybe to experiment on, maybe not. But Steve, if his serum was anything like yours, even if it wasn't as good as yours… the chances of him surviving the war are huge.  _ Huge _ . You survived seventy years in the ice. Bucky could absolutely have survived seventy years as a soldier.” 

“So you think--”

“Look at this.” Tony switched to his other computer, tugging Steve along with him. “There is some top secret program call the Winter Soldier Program. Apparently, it started way back in the war with the serum thing, and ended up growing into this idea to create assassins that could be kept in cryogenic freeze, then basically woken up and activated to carry out missions, then put back asleep.”

“So--”

“So. If Bucky had been kept as a prisoner of Hydra for years, maybe he ended up in this program. His body had already accepted the serum, he was already trained as a soldier. He would have been perfect.”

“So Bucky's been an assassin for...seventy years?”

“There’s all these rumours and myths about a Winter Soldier.” Tony scrolled through a few screens. “Hes credited with all these crazy high profile kills, but no one can pin him down or trace it back to anything.”

“So we don't know anything?” Steve said with a disappointed sigh. 

“Well...” Tony's eyes sparkled. “Not anything  _ legal _ . But I found this.” He pulled up a photo from somewhere in Western Europe, a tall figure ducking around a corner into an alley. “This is the only picture in existence of the supposed Winter Soldier, and I basically had to promise some terrible things to my AI to even get it. Take a look.” 

Tony tapped a few buttons and the picture magnified, pixels clearing and colors becoming sharper.

“Tony.” Steve's plate tumbled off his lap and onto the floor as he jerked forward. “Tony that's---”

It was  _ Bucky _ . Bigger than hed ever been. Looking scruffy like he hadn't shaved in a week. Long hair. But the stubborn look on his face and those pale blue eyes were all too familiar. 

“That’s  _ Bucky _ .” he said hoarsely. “That's  _ him _ . How is that  _ him _ ? When was this taken?” 

“About a month ago.” Tony clicked on the date. “Thank god for random traffic cams and corner cams. There isn't a place you can go in this world and not be photographed.”

“A month ago.” Steve repeated dumbly. “If we can track him, I can find him.”

“Right.”

“Tony I don't know how to thank you for this.” Steve ran his hands through his hair. “I don't know how to-- this is huge, Tony. This is--”

“Why don't you start with taking my pants off?” Tony interrupted with a grin. “Best way to thank a genius is with sex.” then he shook his head. “Or not sex, not yet. But maybe take my pants off anyway? And also carry me. That’s necessary. Carry me.”

“I love you.” Steve surged over him, slotting their mouths together. “I love you, you amazing man. Genius. Brilliant. You are wonderful.”

“Flattery will get you everything, Cap.” Tony murmured against his lips and Steve stood to his feet, picking Tony up and cradling him close to his chest, close over his heart. 

“Let’s go to bed. I'll carry you.”

“Best idea ever.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Tony woke slowly, stretching happily as big hands traced soft circles over his skin, fingers tripping over his ribs and pressing lightly over his soulmark. A quick peek at the clock showed that it was barely five am, which meant he had been sleeping for fourteen hours after Steve had carried up to bed from the lab yesterday. 

Tony sighed and closed his eyes again, enjoying the feeling of waking up next to his soulmate. 

“The sun isn’t even up yet, Steve. I'd yell at you for waking me up, but I'm so glad you stayed last night I'm gonna let it go this time.” He teased quietly and Steve  _ mmm’d _ a little in agreement, easing Tony onto his side and cuddling up against him in a big spoon position. “Oh, good  _ morning  _ soldier. Is all that for me?”

Tony pushed back against the bulge digging into his ass and Steve sighed into his skin, brushing a kiss over his ear lobe. “Good morning.” he returned, his sleepy voice extra deep. “Can we...are you awake enough?” He shifted, thrust against Tony lightly. “Can we--?” 

“Definitely.” Tony turned just enough to touch their lips together. “Let me brush my teeth first. Not all of us are blessed with non existent morning breath.” He slipped out of the bed and padded to the bathroom, and Steve grinned, watching the worn pajama pants slip down his narrow hips, the frayed cuffs dragging the floor. Tony's hair was sticking up all over the place, little lines worn in his skin from laying on rumpled sheets all night and Steve was sure hed never seen anything so adorable. 

His scruffy genius soulmate was the most beautiful man on earth. 

“Better?” Tony got back under the covers and curled into Steve's waiting arms, tilting his head for a kiss.

“I would have kissed you anyway. Morning breath or not.” Steve teased and kissed him gently, slowly, his tongue slipping and curling between Tony's lips in an easy motion. “Always want to kiss you.” He pressed over Tony's soulmark, loving the way the brunette shivered and arched further into the embrace, fingers scratching over Steve's matching mark, tracing the heart figure topped with the infinity symbol.

“Can I touch you like this?” he let his hands trail down Tony's lean chest, through the sparse but soft dark hair leading down to the sharp vee of his hips and Tony sucked in a quick breath. 

“Yeah, babe, you don't have to ask.”

“Always gonna ask.” Steve started mouthing tiny kisses down Tony's jaw, nuzzling behind his ear. “Never gonna take you for granted.” 

“I love you.” Tony pressed closer. “I  _ love _ you.”

“I love you too.”

The pajama pants didn't put up any resistance when Steve slipped his hand under the waistband, the worn fabric barely needing to stretch to make room. “You need new pajamas.” and Tony chuckled.

“Or I could just sleep naked.”

“Or you could just sleep naked.” Steve touched over Tony's cock lightly, humming contentedly as it hardened in his fingers, as Tony's breathing sped up. “I'm fine with naked.” 

Tony's fingers were digging into Steve's shoulders now, as the blond nipped sharp bites over sensitive skin, licking over the rosy buds on Tony's chest, his hand moving faster now that Tony was fully hard. “Oh yes.” Tony panted. “Been too long, baby.”

“We just did this last night.” Steve countered and Tony giggled beneath him. 

“Been too  _ long _ , baby!” his voice rose in a little shriek when Steve shifted to lay between his legs, his own cock hard and thick against Tony's thigh. “God that's good. More of that. More of you like  _ that _ .” He spread his legs wider, hooking one ankle around Steve's waist to keep him close as they moved together slowly. 

“Can I have more? More than… um, what we've been doing?” Steve asked and Tony nodded. 

“You can have whatever you want.” his eyes fluttered closed when Steve reached down to grip his ass, muttering something about  _ perfect _ and  _ round _ , shoving pajama pants down Tony's thighs to trail down the cleft between his cheeks, further down to press lightly against where Tony was tight and warm. 

“Can I have you...here?” Tony knew if he opened his eyes, Steve's face would be bright red, but he couldn't see that, could only hear the low growl in his soulmates voice, feel the strength in the arms that held him, the heat that poured off the soulmark as they moved together. 

“Of course you can.” he answered hoarsely, and Steve's fingers tightened around him as he groaned. 

“You’ll have to… I don't know how to… Help me, honey. Help me make this good for you.”

“I gotcha. Here.” Tony slipped out of his arms just long enough to grab the lube that sat in his end table, pressing it into Steve's hand. “Lots of this. Slowly and gently.”

“Not gonna hurt you.” Steve argued and Tony lifted to kiss him. 

“You won't mean to. But you’re big as hell, babe. Lots of lube, alright?”

“Alright.” Steve breathed a deep sigh and pulled Tony's pants all the way off, shedding his own and Tony could have  _ sobbed  _ when they lay back down together, so much bare skin touching it was almost overwhelming. 

Not nearly as overwhelming as when Steve parted him though, his fingers lightly but determinedly seeking entrance, holding his hips still so he couldn't wiggle away. Tony counted to three and forced his body to relax, and both of them groaned when Steve finally slipped in. 

“God, you're  _ tight _ .” He said through gritted teeth and Tony laughed a little. 

“Then add another finger and loosen me up.” and wanted to laugh all over again at the way Steve's body jerked as if trying to hold himself back. “Come on babe, more lube, lets go.” 

“Okay, hold on to me.” Steve pressed a kiss to his lips, distracting him as a second finger entered him, scissoring slowly, thrusting a little when Tony started pushing back against him with soft grunts. “Ah that's right, honey. Feel good?”

“Good.” Tony sighed and rolled his hips against Steve's wrist, driving his fingers further inside. “ _ God _ that's good. Don't stop now, baby, keep going.”

“More?”

“Yeah, if you want.” Tony whispered. “If you want me like this you'll have to open me up. Otherwise I'll be too  _ \--ohhhhh _ .” His head dropped back into the pillows when Steve rocked against him, fingers pushing deeper, cock digging into his thigh.

“Hold on. Hold on to me.” Steve kissed him again, harder this time, a third finger making Tony nearly come off the bed, crying out at the sudden stretch. “Too much?” Steve asked worriedly. 

“God no, _no no_ ** _no_** keep going. Oh my god, can't wait to have you inside me.” Tony was panting, scratching at Steve's back, trying to force him closer, deeper. “Give me more.” 

“Shhh honey.” Steve soothed him with long kisses, pumping slowly inside his heat, stretching his fingers as gently as he could, until he brushed over a spot that made Tony absolutely  _ shriek _ . 

“Fuck, do that again again  _ again _ . Except oh  _ please  _ do it with your cock. Get inside me, babe, let me feel you. Want to feel you--”

Tony yelled all over again when Steve nearly ripped his fingers from him, pouring lube over his cock and lining him up, spreading Tony's hips wide. 

“I'm sorry. I'm  _ sorry _ , I just can't wait. You talk like that and I can't wait to be inside you. God the way you  _ talk  _ makes me crazy, can't wait.” Steve sounded  _ wrecked _ , hoarse and desperate and Tony loved it.

“Yes.  _ Yesyesyesyes  _ Steve. Babe. Come on. Oh my god oh my---” Tony thought he would pass out when Steve pressed against him, thick and hard and blunt and  _ fuck  _ Steve just pushed steadily until he was through that first tight muscle, not letting up until inch by inch he could ease inside that perfect body, inside that perfectly addicting heat and Tony screamed a little when he was all the way inside, when their hips finally met, when  _ all of Steve _ was buried in  _ all of Tony _ and he leaned over to kiss his soulmate, needing to touch him, to breathe him in. 

“Tony. Tony, my  _ heart _ , my soulmate.” His voice was rough, shaky, edging on wild, and Tony gripped his arms tight, trying to slow his heart down, trying to remember to breathe. It had been a long time, and Steve was big, but  _ god  _ it was perfect.

“Are you alright? Are we alright?” Steve was laying kisses all over his face, across his jaw. “Talk to me, honey, please I can't hardly stand being in you and not--and not-- I  _ need  _ you, Tony.” 

“Take what you need, baby.” Tony groaned. “I'm fine,  _ fine _ , you feel so good,  _ so good _ . Come on baby, come on, waited long enough for this. Waited long enough for you.”  

So Steve took a deep breath and moved slow, rolling his hips in an easy glide that had Tony arching closer, crying out until Steve sunk back into him, pulling away just to do it all over again, in and out and  _ in and out _ so slow, so deep every time until Tony was begging for more,  _ faster _ , wrapping his legs around Steve's waist. 

“I don't want to hurt you.” Steve whispered, clenching his teeth because  _ damn  _ he just wanted to slam into Tony, wanted to drive him into the mattress, wanted him screaming beneath him. It was almost frightening, how badly Steve wanted it, how badly he wanted Tony. He had thought this would be slow and sweet but he wanted...he  _ wanted _ …

“Hey hey, look.” Tony cupped his jaw. “We have our whole lives to be slow and sweet with each other. Our  _ whole  _ lives. But right now I want you hard, and I want you  _ fast  _ and I want you to lose control with me. Let me see it. Let me see you lose yourself, because it's gonna be the sexiest thing I've ever seen.” 

“Tony.” Steve's eyes widened and Tony shifted beneath him, reminding them both that they were still… ahem.  _ Connected. _

“Come on,  _ soulmate _ .” Tony bit at his bottom lip. “Make me see some sparks. Don't make me wait.”

“Tony.” Steve lifted his legs over his shoulders and Tony's eyes lit in excitement. “I  _ love _ you.”

“I'm still waiting, soldier.” Tony teased in reply and Steve rolled his eyes, leaning in close to kiss him, and Tony yelled when he stretched  _ further  _ around him. “ _ Fuck.  _ Okay. Okay I love you too. Would you please just--please just move. Just...just take me.” His dark eyes softened into a look that made Steve want to melt. “Make me yours. I love you, Steve. Make me  _ yours _ .”

“You're already mine.” Steve promised, lips brushing Tony's as he spoke. “Been mine forever now.”

“I know.” Tony kissed him slowly. “Yours forever. But if you don't show me how  _ much _ I'm yours  _ right fucking now _ , I'm gonna have to do it myself.”

“Damn it Tony.” Steve had to laugh, and Tony ran gentle fingers through his hair. 

“Come on,  _ Soulmate _ .” He let his fingers rest over Steve's soulmark. “All done waiting.”

Steve took a deep breath and kissed Tony one last time. “All done waiting.” 

He eased from Tony's body just as slow as he had been before, then buried himself deep with a single hard thrust.

Tony wasn't sure which one of them yelled louder, but it didn't matter because then Steve did it again and  _ again _ , and then he was shifting a little, lifting Tony's hips up and driving deep and suddenly his whole body was lighting up as Steve's cock dragged across  _ that spot _ inside him with every stroke. 

“Oh fu-fuck fuck fuck.” Tony gasped and wove his fingers through Steve's short hair, tugging lightly until Steve dropped his head to kiss him, to breath against his mouth, to whisper sweet soft things to him. 

“Tony, my soulmate,  _ my entire heart _ , you feel so good, you feel so amazing around me. God I waited so long for you.  _ So _ long, honey. This is so much better than I ever could have imagined, more than I ever could have dreamed.”

“I know, babe I know.” Tony promised,  licking and nipping at his lips, pushing up against each thrust, grabbing Steve's hand and shoving it down to hold his cock. “God damn it  _ yes _ ! Touch me baby,  _ touch  _ me and  _ fuck  _ me and just…  _ god  _ you're so good.” 

Steve stroked over him quickly, timing his thrusts with his hand and Tony was coming apart beneath him, nearly incoherent as he begged for more and  _ more _ , so Steve sped up, moving faster inside him over and over until he couldn't hardly see straight, it was all too much-- too much sensation, too much of Tony, too much of  _ everything  _ around him, too much of those sweet noises Tony was making, the way he was gasping and crying out for him, the way he was scratching his nails down Steve's back like he was trying to draw blood, and the super soldier didn't care, he didn't care at all, because when he lay a hand over Tony's soulmark, the beautiful brunettes entire body tightened, tensed up around his cock and Steve was lost.

“Tony  _ tonytonytony _ !” he might have blacked out, might have faded out for a minute as he came, pressed as close as he could get to Tony, pouring himself into that perfect body, hips stuttering and jerking and Tony was crying out for him, nearly  _ screaming  _ for him, his cock pulsing in Steve's hand, and Steve groaned his name, kissed him until neither of them could breathe, and then kissed him some more, unwilling to stop, unwilling to pull away in the slightest. 

“Tony.” He murmured. “My heart. My love. My soulmate.” he pressed harder over Tony's soulmark, loving the way Tony's eyes burned, the way his body clenched around him, the way his breath stuttered. “I love you. I  _ love  _ you.” 

“Soulmate.” Tony repeated, a satisfied smile on his face. “I knew you'd be good at this whole sex thing.” 

Steve laughed and kissed him for a long time , easing from his body gently. “You could  _ try  _ to be romantic. Especially after we--”

“I'm sorry.” Tony pushed him onto his back and snuggled close, wincing a little at the soreness setting in between his legs. “But you are always going to be the more romantic person in this relationship.” 

“That's alright.” Steve kissed his head, trailing lightly over his chest, unable to keep from touching him. “I can't get enough of you.”

“Can't get enough of you either.” Tony whispered and pressed his lips to Steve's soulmark, suddenly much closer to tears than he wanted to admit. “I used to think I wouldn't survive if I never got to be with you. All those years that I waited, and now I have you and I can't get enough. Move in with me. Marry me. Anything.  _ Everything _ . Give me everything. Take everything from me. Everything. It's all yours.” 

Steve pulled Tony on top of him, ignoring the mess between them. “That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.”

“I might have a trick or too when it comes to being romantic. Just a few though so I'm going to space them out over our relationship.” Tony smiled and leaned down to kiss him. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

*******************

*******************

“Hey, so I never told you everything I figured out.” Tony said,  _ hours  _ later as they shared a plate of fruit in bed, still tangled up together, unwilling to be more than a few inches apart.

“Everything about what?” Steve fed him a piece of mango carefully, smiling when Tony licked his fingers clean. 

“About Bucky.” 

“Oh.” Steve withdrew a little. “Honey we don't have to talk about that. Not right now, not after--” 

“ _ So _ .” Tony interrupted, popping a strawberry in Steve's mouth to shut him up. “I put out a little face recognition and the last place the Winter Soldier popped up was in a fire fight in Hungary. Seems to me from what little intel there is, that he showed up, killed a few people and fled. Later there was a big uproar, where it seems like someone was trying to bring him in, and he...escaped.”

“Escaped.” Steve repeated, and reached for another bite of fruit for Tony. “Is that good news?”

“Maybe.” Tony ate the pear, spending an inordinate amount of time licking every drop of juice of Steve's fingers until the blonde was moaning and shifting in bed, his body stirring again. Tony grinned teasingly and pulled away. “I've been doing as much reading as I can on this. It seems to me that the biggest glitch with the Winter Soldier program was that if the soldier went too long without conditioning, it started to wear off and several test subjects returned to their previous memories and personalities and had to be eliminated.” 

“So if Bucky  _ escaped _ \---” 

“He could be less Winter Soldier and more Bucky again.” Tony finished. “Which means if  _ you  _ find him before  _ they  _ find him, he might recognize you.”

“Tony this is--” Steve scrubbed the sudden tears from his face and Tony smoothed his hands away gently wiping the tears with soft touches. “This is--”

“Go find him.” Tony said softly. “Go find him and bring him home. You said it's not home without Bucky, so go get him.”

“That's not---” Steve shook his head. “Home is  _ you  _ Tony. I didn't mean that Bucky was home. I meant that's what  _ used  _ to be home. Now home is you. Always you.  _ Forever  _ you.” 

“You’re willing to commit to me being home forever?” Tony's eyes twinkled. “After a week and a half?” 

“I was ready a week and a half ago.” Steve promised and Tony laughed, shoving another strawberry into his mouth. 

“Killing me with that sweetness.”

“I don't know honey, your charm is pretty lethal too.” 

They shared a long kiss, one that had Tony climbing on top of Steve, pressing their bodies together, groaning when Steve started hardening against him again. 

“Again?” Steve asked breathlessly and Tony worked his hand between their bodies to grasp him firmly. 

“ _ Always _ again.”

******************

“Come back home to me, alright?” Tony asked, much  _ much _ later after another round (or two), leaning over Steve's chest and idly drawing over his soulmark. “Go out and find him, but come home.” 

“I won't leave you waiting long.” Steve assured him. “I'll go for a little bit and come home, and go again. I won't leave you for long.” 

“It's fine. I know you need to do this. Go get Bucky, bring him home. I'll be waiting.” 

“I love you.”

“Yeah, I'm delightful.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**< <<May>>>**

“Tony, my love.” Steve bent over the bed, brushing a soft kiss onto his soulmates cheek. “I'm home.”

“Well then get your ass in bed.” Tony grumbled without opening his eyes and Steve chuckled and slid into bed behind him, only for Tony to yelp and scoot away.

“Cold clothes on the floor. Either be naked or be gone!”

“I missed you.” Steve couldn't stop laughing even as he stripped quickly, crawling back under the covers. “Come here, honey, let me hold you.”

Tony rolled over instantly, opening his arms and cuddling as close he could, closing his eyes again and pressing his palm to Steve's soulmark, smiling at the full body shudder his soldier gave. “Missed you. You were gone a long time this time. Irritating.” 

“I'm getting closer.” Steve kissed him, holding him tighter. “Getting closer to Bucky. I'm sorry I was gone so long.”

“As long as you come home to me.”

“Always gonna come home to you, Tony.” Steve placed his hand over Tony's soulmark and they lay contentedly for a few minutes, feeling the bond flowing between their bodies and hearts. 

“So you got closer this ti-- _ mmmph _ !” Tony startled when Steve grabbed him and hauled him up and over his lap, settling him firmly above him, wrapping thick arms around his waist and nearly smothering him with a kiss.

“Been gone two weeks.” Steve murmured. “ _ Missed _ you, sweetheart.” 

“I missed you too.” Tony couldn't stop grinning, kissing Steve back enthusiastically, his fingers tracing the soulmark. “Glad you're home.”

“Um…” Steve blushed just a little, which Tony found to be just the  _ cutest. _

“Um what, handsome?” He coaxed and Steve rubbed their noses together, lifting his hips a little so Tony could feel how ready he was.

“Want to show me how glad you are that I'm home?” 

Tony grinned. “ _ So  _ much.” 

He fished under the pillow for their lube, circling his fingers around both their cocks and slicking them up, thrusting lightly until Steve was tugging at his hair, scratching down his back, urging him up higher so he could get his fingers inside. 

“Oh that's good. That's good good  _ good _ , damn I missed you.” Tony was panting into Steve's ear, rocking back against his hand. “Ready, I'm ready, come on.”

“Right here, sweetheart, right here.” Steve lifted him carefully and Tony reached between their bodies to line himself up, taking a deep breath and sinking down until their hips met, biting his lip from the  _ stretch  _ but  _ oh damn  _ the way those blue eyes glazed over and the helpless moan from Steve's lips made it worth it. 

“You fit me so perfectly.” Steve whispered. “Made for me. My soulmate, my heart.”

Tony pressed his face close to Steve's chest, but Steve reached out and tilted his head up, swiping a tear away with his thumb. “My  _ entire _ heart.” He emphasized and Tony sniffled a little.

“Stop making me cry and do something more fun with what's between your legs.” Tony complained and Steve chuckled. 

“Yeah, sweetheart let's do something fun.”

*******************

**< <<July>>>**

*******************

It had been close to a month this time, a month that Steve was gone looking for his friend, and Tony was  _ lonely _ . He kept rubbing his soul mark anxiously, watching the clock until it was time for Steve to check in, desperate to hear that deep voice saying soft sweet things to him. 

They were going on six months together now, and this was the fourth time Steve had gone looking for Bucky, and sometimes Tony thought he would suffocate without Steve there. Every time Steve came home it was all kisses and talking and laughing and so much time in the bedroom… but every time he left it took Tony a full day just to want to do anything, a full day just to even be able to leave the bed, to face the empty penthouse.

He never told Steve though, didn't want his soulmate knowing how hard it was to be apart. Finding Bucky was  _ important _ , and Tony was willing to do whatever it took to make that happen.

Pepper had suggested yoga to calm his mind, so Tony tried yoga. That hadn't worked, so Tai Chi was her next suggestion. That didn't work either. Finally, in complete exasperation, she told him to meditate because at least then he wouldn't be complaining to her all the time.

And it worked. 

He was quiet, and his mind was still, and the calming music flowing through the tower helped Pepper too, so meditation it was. 

So this morning, Tony was sitting cross legged, back straight, arms resting loosely in his lap, swaying gently to the soft music, and missed the elevator door opening.

He missed the  _ thunk _ as Steve dropped his gear, the heavy sigh as the soldier saw him for the first time in weeks. He missed the way Steve's eyes softened watching him, the way he touched his soulmark with an adoring smile. 

He missed it all, not realizing he wasn't alone until Steve picked him right up off the floor, wrapping his legs around his waist and cuddling him close as he headed for the bedroom. 

“My heart.” Steve whispered and Tony just smiled and tried to pretend Steve wasn't leaving  again in a few days.

******************

**< <<Later July >>>**

******************

“God dammit Tony.” Steve was out of control, slamming Tony against the wall and shredding those ridiculous silk pajamas with one hard jerk. “I missed you. I  _ missed you _ .”

“Don't stay away so long, then!” Tony snapped and shoved back against him, trying his damndest to pull Steve's shirt off, eager to touch skin, to leave marks. 

“I was only gone a  _ week _ .” Steve huffed, tearing his belt off and shoving his pants down his thighs.

“Well apparently a  _ week _ was too long, wasn't it?” Tony bit at his jaw, down his neck and Steve hissed at the sting, and grabbed for the bottle of lotion, coating his cock with rough strokes before forcing Tony's legs wider and pushing in hard.

“ _ Fuck!”  _ Tony outright  _ screamed  _ when Steve bottomed out inside him, but didn't even have time to take another breath before Steve had pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back in. Holding Tony steady with one hand, the other covering his soulmark, Steve took him hard, nearly pushing him up the wall with each thrust, and Tomy dug his fingers into Steve's shoulders and just held on, goading him on with whispered curses and pleas for more for  _ more  _ because  _ fuck  _ Tony had missed him, had missed  _ this. _

“Right here.” Steve rasped, and lifted Tony's hand from his shoulder down over his heart, a groan ripping from his chest at the contact, body lighting up at the touch of his soulmate. 

“Harder harder  _ harder _ .” Tony demanded through clenched teeth, his eyes wide, refusing to look away, so Steve took him  _ harder,  _ yanking him down on his cock with every thrust, trying to kiss him but really just panting into his mouth, their lips barely brushing.

A flush started climbing Tony's body as heat pooled the base of his spine, time and distance apart making it too hard to last, too easy to come too quickly and he was shaking his head, holding his breath, trying to wait but Steve shifted so they were moving just right, breathing hard in Tony's ear  _ come for me come for me oh tony want to feel it when you lose control, come on  _ **_come on_ ** _ want to watch you, come for me come for me _ and Tony couldn't stop, not when Steve was talking like  _ that,  _ not when he was moving like  _ that, _ not when it felt like forever since they had been together.

Steve thought his legs would give out when Tony's whole body tightened around him, when the beautiful brunette threw his head back and yelled and spilled between them, when Tony  _ moaned _ , his legs shaking around Steve's waist, his heart pounding out of control beneath Steve's palm, beneath the soulmark.

“Don't make me wait.” Tony whispered, when he could talk again and Steve pinned him to the wall, pressed as close as he could, as far inside as he could and sealed their mouths together as he came, swallowing each little groan and gasp from Tony's lips, sure that he would pass out, sure that  _ this  _ time with Tony was the best, sure that he wouldn't survive another night without his soulmate in his arms.

“My heart.” He stammered, gasping for breath, unable to stop rocking against Tony, nowhere near ready to let go of him. “My heart.” He buried his face in Tony's neck, still trembling a little. “My  _ entire  _ heart. I love you. I  _ love _ you.” 

“I love you too. Stop leaving me.” Tony's voice was raw. “Steve.  _ Please  _ stop leaving me.” 

“Soulmate.” Steve lay gentle kisses all over Tony's face, loosening his grip and stroking softly over his waist. “I'm so  _ sorry _ .” 

Later, when they had cleaned up and stretched out on the couch together, Steve kissed Tony's hair. 

“I'm close, honey. Close to finding him.”

“Then find him so you can be home with me.” Tony said, still sounding a little hoarse. “I'm so over being separated from you.”

“I will. A few more times. I have to go a few more times, then I'll be home with you always.” 

“Then go away for a long time and  _ find him _ , because I can't handle this anymore.”

“I don't think it will take a long time.” Steve shook his head and held him closer. “I almost had him this time. Almost. I promise I'll come home to you soon.”

“And  _ stay _ .”

“I'll stay, Tony. Nothing will take me away from you.”

“Promise me.”

“I  _ promise _ .”

*****************

*****************

_ “Promise me _ .” Tony said again, only this time they were standing in front of a judge, and Steve was fitting a silver band onto Tony's fourth finger.

“I promise.” Steve said gravely. “I promise to love you forever, I promise to always come home. To never leave you, to never lose you, and to always put up with your shenanigans.”

Tony giggled a little, and Steve lifted his hand to his lips to kiss it before laying it over his soulmark.

“I promise to spend this lifetime and all the next ones with you, because I waited so long to find you, I'm never letting you go.”

Pepper started crying, and Colonel Rhodes definitely looked away to wipe his eyes and the judge just smiled. “Kiss your husband.”

So Steve did, and didn't stop kissing his husband until he had to leave again a few days later.

“You promised.” Tony murmured from under their covers and Steve held him close.

“I promise I'll come home. I promise I won't leave you waiting.” 

“Soulmate.” Tony whispered and Steve blinked back the tears.

“My heart.”


	8. Chapter 8

**< <<September>>>**

Tony was curled up on the couch, holding one of Steve's hoodies tight, looking stressed out even while sleeping, his brow furrowed with worry, bags under his eyes from too many late nights and not enough rest. The TV was still on, some crap infomercial playing because it was pushing three am and nothing else was on. There were several water bottles scattered around, but no food and Steve could have cried because he knew that meant Tony hadn't been eating.

“Oh Tony.” Steve's heart broke a little and he set his bags down carefully so he wouldn't wake him. “I'm so sorry this is so hard on you.”

“This him?” Bucky's voice behind him was low and soft and Steve nodded, rubbing over his soulmark anxiously.

“This is him. Tony. My soulmate.”

“He a better kisser than me?” Bucky peered down at Tony, his lips twitching in a smile at the rumpled hair and worn pajamas. “You know I gotta ask, Stevie. What did I say all those years ago?”

“I remember. He's a better kisser than you. So much better.” Steve murmured, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “He's everything you always told me I would find.” He took a deep breath as he brushed a lock of hair off Tony's forehead, still trying to wrap his head around  _ Bucky. _

It was so amazing to have his best friend back again, standing next to him after all these years. 

It hadn't been easy, finding Bucky. It had been ever harder to talk through all that brainwashing and conditioning to find Bucky under the Winter Soldier. But they had finally broken through and Bucky had cried the first time he looked up at Steve and recognized him for real. 

Steve had cried when Bucky had grabbed him in a hug and sobbed  _ Stevie _ into his chest over and over.

That had been just over two weeks ago, that first beautiful breakthrough moment, and Bucky was getting better every day. But then Steve would look at him and be horrified because he realized all over again that it had been  _ seventy years _ and some truly awful events in between this moment and the last time they had seen each other.

He was still worried about Bucky. You don't go almost three-quarters of a century under heavy mind control and come out unscathed-- But right now Bucky was practically beaming at him, that happy grin he recognized from his childhood, and Steve pushed everything else to the back of his mind. 

Because he was finally home, finally back to his  _ husband _ and his best friend was standing right there too and Steve thought this was the happiest he'd ever been in his life.

“He will be so excited to meet you.” He said quietly. “I never would have found you if it wasn't for him, you know. He paid for everything, made sure I had all the gear I needed, put up with me leaving all the time and  waited for me to come home every time.”

“Well sounds to me like I owe him at least an expensive dinner then.” Bucky was only half teasing, watching Steve steadily. “So I was right then? He's perfect? Your whole heart?”

“My whole heart.”

Steve bent and scooped Tony up in his arms, sighing happily when Tony snuggled into him, instinctively pressing against his mark. “My  _ entire  _ heart.” He whispered and Tony's hands tightened in his shirt.

“Are you home?” The question was barely audible, asked like maybe Tony thought he was dreaming and Steve bent to kiss his forehead. 

“Home, honey. Home for  _ good _ . Never leaving you again.”

“Did you find him?”

“Yeah, Bucky's here too. Want to meet him now, or wait until the morning?” 

Tony rubbed his eyes and lifted his head enough to blink at Bucky a few times, taking in the long hair and weary but soft expression and the metal arm quickly. Even this tired, he was intelligent and sharp enough to notice  _ everything _ and not say anything and Steve silently thanked god for it. It was too late at night for Tony to geek out over the arm, and Steve really just wanted to hold him right now.

“Can I meet you in the morning?” Tony was asking, and Bucky chuckled a little.

“That sounds real good, Tony. Can't wait to know ya.”

“Welcome home then, soldier.” Tony said tiredly, and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck. “Take me to bed soldier. Other soldier. Blond soldier. The soldier who's not Bucky. The soldier who owes me a blowjob and something shiny for being gone too long.”

“I've got you honey.” Steve chuckled at his petulant tone and jerked his head in a nod towards Bucky. “Ask JARVIS where the spare bedrooms are. We will see you tomorrow.”

“Just go take care of him, Stevie. I’ll manage.” 

Bucky watched his best friend carry his soulmate out the door, and let himself smile.

Steve looked happier than he'd ever been in his entire life. Peaceful. Just like he  _ belonged _ , and Tony watched Steve like he might not breathe without him.

Bucky grabbed his back and called hesitantly out for whoever JARVIS was, and went to bed with a grin on his face. 

************

_ November _

************

“So I was drawing some schematics up and I really think I can help you out with your arm. And I know I've been saying this for two months now, but I'm actually happy with the design this time.”

Tony was perched on Steve's lap, eating fruit loops and tapping on his tablet, spinning it across the table so Bucky could see. “I don't think it will take a whole lot of tinkering just to make it so it doesn't hurt anymore. Kinda tired of you flinching every time you move. You willing to let me take a look at it?”

“Of course.” Bucky finished his coffee. “Whatever you think will help, Tony. Steve says you're a genius with all this tech, and I absolutely trust you.”

“Because he's perfect and wonderful.” Steve lay a long kiss on Tony's lips.

“Yeah, I'm delightful.” Tony wiggled on his lap happily and kissed him right back. 

In the months since bringing Bucky home, Steve hadn't left Tony's side once, unwilling to be away from his soulmate even long enough to go with Director Fury to meetings. Tony just came along now, which worked out fine since he had started designing tech for SHIELD. 

Bucky had settled in fairly well, with Tony going out of his way to make sure nothing would trigger him, making sure he was always comfortable. He had drawn up several plans for ways to either rebuild Bucky's left arm entirely, or simply remove the entire thing and design him a prosthetic so he looked normal again. 

He had even enlisted the help of a therapist who worked with the  hardest PTSD cases, and several specialists who were trying to pinpoint and erase the barriers in Bucky's mind that were causing his memory lapses, as well as trying to figure out why certain words triggered him and what they could do to stop it.

Bucky's nightmares were few and far between now, and the moments where he relapsed into the Soldier had all but disappeared. He was back to being charming and flirty and funny and it was  _ so good  _ to hear him laugh again.

Steve loved Tony  _ so much  _ for it, for everything he was willing to do for his friend, and Bucky was all but halfway in love with Tony as well, thoroughly smitten with the one who owned his best friends heart.

“Oh good.” Pepper entered the kitchen and smiled at them brightly. “You are all here. Agent Coulson asked that I give you these…” she handed out folders. “Please read and respond. Tony. Tony.  _ Tony.  _ Are you listening? Read and respond by tomorrow evening.”

“I heard you the first time.” Tony retorted, but blew her a kiss and Pepper smiled again before leaving. 

Bucky didn't even touch his file, heaving a long sigh and watching Pepper walk away, pale blue eyes looking wistful. 

“You know…” Tony pretended to be reading, but peeked out at Bucky from beneath his eyelashes. “She's dating Rhodey, so maybe don't look at her like that.”

“Sorry.” Bucky sighed. “Tough to look away when she looks and walks like  _ that _ .”

“You are  **not** allowed to fuck Pepper!” Tony nearly screeched and both Bucky and Steve jumped.

“No no, honey. No I wasn't going to try anything with her.” Bucky soothed immediately, shaking his head. “She just reminds me… is all. Reminds me that I'm missing..” he coughed uncomfortably and looked away and Steve jumped into to keep the moment from getting awkward.

“Bucky's kind of a dog. Always has been.” Steve kissed Tony comfortingly. “But don't worry, Pepper is safe.”

“A dog?” Bucky pulled a face, but sent Steve a grateful look for changing the subject. “I prefer lady-killer.”

“Keep your charm away from my Pepper.” Tony threatened. “I'll find you a girlfriend but don't you dare--”

“Easy.” Steve turned Tony in his lap and snuggled him close, hiding his smile in Tony's thick hair. “Easy, sweetheart. Buck didn't mean anything. But remember how I was when we first got together? I'd  _ never  _ been with anyone and I wanted you so badly I couldn't breathe. Bucky had all the girls he wanted back in the day and hasn't been around one since the war.”

“Yikes.” Tony mumbled, lifting his head long enough to send Bucky a look. “That's awful, but keep those baby blues  _ away _ from my Pepper.”

“But what if she's my soulmate?” Bucky teased and Steve had to hold Tony down on his lap when he jerked forward like he was going to smack the other soldier. 

“I'm kidding.” Bucky's expression softened. “I'm just kidding, honey. Don't worry. I'm not lucky enough to land a hot redhead like that for my soulmate anyway. Pepper is safe from my charm.” He tilted his head and grinned and Tony wanted to blush because  _ wow charm _ , but he narrowed his eyes at Bucky instead. 

“What do you mean, not lucky enough to land a hot soulmate?” Tony ran his fingers through Steve's hair. “I landed a hot blond.” 

“And I got a gorgeous brunette.” Steve answered, turning his head up for a kiss. “It's like I won the lottery.”

“Pretty sure  _ I  _ won the lottery.” Tony corrected, his cheeks flushing prettily. “Once in a lifetime chance.” 

“I'd wait a whole other lifetime to win the lottery if you were my prize.” Steve murmured and Tony leaned into him for a slow kiss.

“I wouldn't make you wait a lifetime.” Tony breathed. “If I knew I was going to be yours, I'd find you early and give myself to you.”

“ _ Give  _ yourself to me?” Steve hummed. “I like that.”

Bucky wrinkled his nose. “Please stop you guys. It was cute for a while but now it's getting a little--”

“My heart.” Steve whispered, completely ignoring Bucky.

“My soldier.” Tony replied just as softly, and Bucky groaned and looked down at the table, trying to finish his food before they got too carried away with each other.

They didn't even notice him protesting, pushing their shirts aside until their marks were bared,  touching each other lightly.

“My  _ entire  _ heart.” Steve took Tony's lips in tender kiss. “My soulmate.”

“Soulmate.” Tony repeated. “Waited so long for you.”

“No more waiting.” 

“No more waiting.” 

“Can I take you to bed?”

“Not if I take you first.” 

“I love you.”

“ _ Damn  _ I love you.”

Tony pushed Steve's shirt open further to slide his palm over Steve's mark, and grinned when his Soulmate shivered, then pulled away in surprise when across the table, Bucky yelped a little.

“Um, you alright, Buck?” Steve asked in concern.

“Fine.” Bucky frowned. “It's nothing. I've just-- I've been getting this phantom pain right in my chest lately. About a month now, I guess. Sometimes it's worse than others. Just had a weird flare up there.” 

“Do you want me to run a scan?” Tony offered, sitting up from Steve's lap. “It will take like five minutes.”

“It's fine.” Bucky stood up abruptly and headed for the door, rubbing his chest.

“That was  _ weird _ .” Steve said slowly and Tony nodded.

“Maybe it's a trigger? Maybe we are missing something in his therapy? Maybe--- maybe you're  _ cheating _ on me and that's why your Soulmark is different?!” Tony yelled and jumped to his feet. “What the  _ hell _ Steve?”

“What? Tony don't be ridiculous.” Steve laughed and looked down at his soulmark, then his jaw dropped. “What in the--”

“Okay.” Tony took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. “I don't really think you're cheating on me, sorry. That's not true at all. Of course you're not cheating. But  _ why is your soulmark different _ ?”

“I don't  _ know _ .” Steve stared down at the deep blue infinity heart, and gulped audibly at the silver strand that looped through it. “Honey we were just together last night and it wasn't like this. Is yours--”

“Mine is  _ perfect _ !” Tony snapped, then hesitated and opened his shirt to look. “ _ Fuck.  _ Mines all messed up too.” A matching silver strand was wrapped through his mark as well and they stared at each other, then turned to stare out the door where Bucky had disappeared.

“Uh, Tony.” Steve licked his lips. “Do you think maybe--”

“I thought you guys kissed a long time ago and nothing happened?” Tony interrupted. “You said nothing happened. No sparks, no anything.”

“Yeah, and nothing did. But neither Bucky nor I are the same people we used to be. Physically, mentally, emotionally, we are  _ not  _ the same.” 

“So Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes weren't soulmates, but Captain America and the Winter Soldier are?” Tony squeaked. 

“And you.” Steve added and Tony flinched. 

“But I have only ever wanted  _ you _ . Why does this feel like I'm cheating on you or something?”

“Stop saying that.” Steve reached for his hands. “I didn't know you were my soulmate till we kissed. Sometimes you know and sometimes you don't. It's not cheating when it's your  _ soulmate  _ Tony. Besides, you only ever held anything of mine.” Steve reminded him. “If you had had something of Bucky's maybe…” his voice trailed off.

“I've heard of people having more than one soulmate, but that's usually because one of them died and then they find another.” Tony admitted.

“Bucky being frozen all that time could be like dying.” Steve said slowly. “Or having his brain messed with like that. He's a whole other person now.” 

“So. Not freaking you out?” Tony touched his own mark gingerly. “You're really calm right now.  _ Really  _ calm for having realized that you have another soulmate. One you're married to and one that's… Bucky.”

“The married thing isn't an issue.” Steve rubbed his chin. “With a soulmate bond as proof marriage isn't ever an issue, so Bucky could be married to us and it would be fine. Legal.” 

“And if it's meant to be, it will be a perfect bond.” Steve continued. “No jealousy, no favorites. We would all just--”

Tony suddenly flushed all over and started loosening his tie, unbuttoning his shirt. “Fuck.” He muttered and Steve tried to pull him close.

“What's wrong, come here. Come on. I thought you would be thrilled to have two of us taking care of you.” 

But Tony stood his ground, arms folded. “I'm a  _ bottom _ . You boys are  _ super soldiers _ .” He snapped, and tapped his foot impatiently waiting for Steve to make the connection.

His husband's face turned bright red a few seconds later  and Tony bit his tongue so he wouldn't laugh because this was actually  _ serious _ . 

“Tony--I--” Steve looked equal parts worried and  _ turned on _ . “I'm sure Bucky will be just as gentle with you as--”

“Stop.” Tony threw up his hands. “Can't even talk about  _ that  _ until we know for sure. No use talking or stressing about  _ anything  _ until we know for sure.”

“Well there's only one way to find out.” Steve said slowly and Tony nodded. 

“So let's go find Bucky.”

“Yep.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey Buck.” Steve said softly, and Bucky looked up from his book with a hesitant smile.

“Hey guys. How are things?”

“Hey Bucky.” Tony was fidgeting, rubbing his chest. “So this might seem a little weird but--”

“But what?” Bucky put his book down slowly. “What's going on?”

“Hey you know, I'm just going to kiss you.” Tony blurted. “Surprise kissing worked on Steve, I'm sure it will work on you too.” 

Bucky's mouth dropped. “You're going to  _ what?” _

But Tony was already moving, already leaning over the chair and running his fingers through Bucky's long hair, touching their lips together gently.

Bucky didn't do anything for a few seconds, but then he made a desperate sort of sound and wrapped his right arm around Tony, tumbling him into his lap and Steve's soulmark started tingling and burning so badly it nearly sent him to his knees.

“Oh  _ damn _ .” Tony broke their kiss and stared down into Bucky's eyes. “That's um---”

“Please. Please kiss me again.” Bucky muttered and pulled him in for another kiss, reaching out with his left arm and motioning for Steve.

“Bucky--” Steve took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled closer. “Bucky do you know what this means---”

“Of course I do. Come on.  _ Please _ .” Bucky sounded like he was begging. “Stevie, been waiting  _ forever  _ for you.”

“ _ What?”  _ Steve asked, but Bucky didn't let him finish just lifted his lips from Tony's and pressed them to Steve's, swallowing the shocked sound he made. 

They kissed for a long moment, and when Steve pulled away his eyes were wide, his face flushed.  “Bucky. That was…that was…”

“Me next me next me next.” Tony said impatiently, and tugged Bucky back over to kiss him again, working his hand up Bucky's shirt to press firmly against his soulmark.

“ _ Fuck _ !” Bucky tore away from the kiss, dropping his head back against the chair with a groan. “Touch me again like that. What  _ is  _ that?” 

Tony grinned, wiggling excitedly on his lap and reached for his shirt. “Take this off so I can touch you. Steve, make him--Steve. Steve?” Tony's voice dropped in concern. “Babe, you okay?” 

Steve was still just staring, fists clenched by his side. 

“Steve.” Tony said again and slid off Bucky's lap, wrapping an arm around his husbands waist. “You alright?” 

But Steve hadn't stopped looking at Bucky, and Bucky was starting to shift anxiously in his chair, starting to look nervous.

“ _ Oh _ .” Tony looked between the two of them. “Ok, no I get it. You guys have to talk about some things that don't involve me. So I'm going to go and--”

Bucky snatched his hand. “Please don't go. Tony.” He pressed a kiss to his fingers. “Honey,  _ please-- _ ”

“It's alright.” Tony smiled over at him and squeezed his hand. “Yeah, that whole new bond thing is a bitch, I know. Seems like the second that bond sparks, it's all the sudden impossible to eb away from each other. I don't want to be away from you either. But listen, you and Steve got to figure this whole thing out. There's a lot more history between you to than there is between me. I'll be waiting, alright?”

He bent and brushed his lips over Bucky's, then stood on his toes to kiss Steve, slipping his hands up Steve's shirt to touch his mark, tracing it by feel, biting his lip when Steve shuddered and sighed beneath his hand. “I'll be waiting for  _ both _ of you, alright? Don't do anything fun without me.”

“Fun?” Bucky asked and Tony grinned.

“Did I say fun? I meant naked. Don't do anything  _ naked  _ without me.” Tony pressed one more kiss to Steve's lips. “I love you.” he whispered, “Be nice to our soulmate, alright?” 

Then he was gone, shutting the door quietly behind him, leaving both soldiers staring at each other awkwardly, rubbing their soulmarks. 

“So. So you knew.” Steve said finally. “You knew that you and I-- that you and I and Tony were--”

“I didn't know about Tony.” Bucky folded his hands in his lap. “Not until about a month and a half ago. We were in the lab and he was working on my arm and I just...I  _ felt  _ it. I know a kiss has to happen to cement the bond, so I didn't know 100% until just now, but I knew... _ something _ .” 

“And- and me?” Steve could barely get the words out. “How long have you known about--”

“Since we kissed.”

“Just now?” Steve wrinkled his nose. “I mean, that's --I don't understand--”

“No, punk.” Bucky smirked a little. “No, since our  _ first  _ kiss.”

“You told me you didn't feel anything.” Steve stated, looking increasingly upset, and Bucky shook his head slowly.

“Stevie,  _ you  _ didn't feel anything. I kissed you, and  _ you  _ didn't feel anything. But _ I _ had to go to work with my chest hurting because my new soulmark was driving me crazy.”

“What?” Steve's knees did give out then, and he dropped into a chair opposite Bucky. “You got a mark and you didn't say anything? Bucky why wouldn't you say anything?”

“What was I supposed to say?” Bucky argued. “What was I supposed to  _ do _ ? I kissed my best friend and got a soulmark but he didn't. What is there to say? I thought it was a fluke, or maybe because our bond as friends was so strong, maybe I got a mark because of that? And then you know, you showed up all...tall.” he motioned vaguely with his hand. “And I thought maybe you would get a mark then, since you were all...tall. Maybe it had been some weird health thing why you didn't get one the first time.” he laughed nervously. “But then...but you know. You met Peggy. And the War. And then I fell. And now here we are. Seventy years and two super soldiers later and…”

“And  _ soulmates _ .” Steve whispered, and rubbed his face wearily. “I asked my best friend to kiss me and he got a soulmark and I didn't. And now, it's been seventy years and after I spent months searching for you and trying to bring you home, and I find out that you and I have been soulmates for...for… Bucky were you  _ ever  _ going to say anything? Were you ever going to say  _ anything  _ to me? To us?” 

“You and Tony are so happy.” Bucky shrugged and looked away. “You guys are  _ so  _ happy, there was no way in hell I was going to mess with that, Stevie. You waited  _ forever  _ for Tony, and I'm not going to come in between that. You are so happy.  _ So happy _ , and I am thrilled about that.” Bucky's voice broke just a little. “ _ Thrilled  _ that my best friend finally found the right one. So no, I wasn't going to say anything. Honestly, I'm not even sure how you found out.” 

“My mark changed.” Steve reached down and lifted his shirt, pulling it up and over his shoulders. “Used to be dark blue, now it's got silver going through it. When you left the kitchen this morning when Tony and I--” he cleared his throat. “Tony noticed that my mark was different.” 

“Damn, Stevie.” Bucky couldn't look away, his fingers twitching like he wanted to to reach out and  _ touch _ . “That's what mine looks like. Except the silver heart was first, and the blue came when I met Tony.” 

“Maybe Tony was so adamant about finding you because he knew my life isn't complete without you in it. Maybe he knew...maybe he knew  _ something _ .”

“Maybe Tony knew I needed you so I could heal.” Bucky added. 

“Maybe Tony is better at this than both of us.” Steve said with a short laugh. “Maybe...maybe…” his voice quieted again. “Buck, this is  _ crazy _ . Is this crazy?” 

“Steve.” Bucky looked like he was going to cry. “Steve I waited so long for you. Since that first kiss. My whole life. All these years. And now you’re here and you have a mark for me too, and I met Tony and now I feel like I found everything I wanted. Something I didn't even  _ know  _ I wanted. Tell me you just want Tony, or that you want things to stay the same and I'll never say anything ever again. Just tell me you don't want me and it's fine. Otherwise,  _ please  _ let me kiss you again because I've been waiting so long.  _ So  _ long.”

“Damn it, that's usually my line.” Steve coughed to cover the emotion in his voice.

“I know. And  _ every  _ time you said it to Tony in front of me, I wanted to say it right back to you.” 

“Damn it.” Steve swore again and reached out for him, pulling the wheeled chair closer and pulling on Bucky's hand until the soldier knelt on the floor between his legs. “Bucky.” he wrapped his big hands through the long dark hair and tilted his head up. “ _ Bucky _ . I am never going to tell you I don't want you. I might not have known before now, but that's the thing about soulmates. You don't know until suddenly you  _ do _ .  Feel this?” He pressed his hand to Bucky's heart, and the soldiers eyes snapped shut, a flush rising in his cheeks. “Yeah, you feel that? That's a soulmate connection, right there. That means that no matter what, we belong right here together. Alright? Took us long enough, but we made it.”

He touched their mouths together, and sighed a little before kissing him again, longer this time, until Bucky was running his hands up and down Steve's thighs, his voice hoarse.

“Steve. Steve.  _ Soulmate _ .” 

_ Oh _ . Hearing that word from Bucky's lips was incredible, and Steve groaned into the embrace, letting Bucky pull him tighter and tighter until with one quick jerk, Bucky pulled him all the way out of the chair and onto the floor, rolling backward to bring Steve into his chest, spreading his legs so Steve settled into the vee of his hips. 

“ _ Bucky _ .” Steve jolted against him and the brunette just moaned, his left hand resting gently on the back of Steve's head, his right hand digging into his hips, spreading across his ass and grinding up against him harshly. “ _ God _ this is good. Bucky this is  _ amazing  _ with you.” 

“Say it.” Bucky whispered,  _ begged _ , arched up beneath him. “Steve, waited so long to hear you say it, please just once call me--”

“Soulmate.” Steve whispered into his ear. “ _ Soulmate _ , Bucky. You’re my soulmate.” 

“Goddamnit, that sounds so good in your voice, honey.” Bucky flipped them over easily, his left arm wrapping around to cradle Steve so he wouldn't smash into the floor.

“Not gonna hurt me, Buck.” Steve said with a short laugh. “Super soldier, remember?”

“Still not gonna let anything happen to you.” Bucky mumbled, and Steve flushed a little. “Not gonna let anything happen to my soulmate.” Then he hesitated, looking a little shy. “Can we call Tony? Can we get him here too? This is amazing but--”

“Of course.” Steve lifted to lay one more kiss on his lips. “Let’s go find him. I'm sure he is sitting anxiously, and probably naked so--”

“Are you serious?” Bucky chuckled, but his eyes sparked a little and Steve's mouth went dry at the amount of  _ want  _ in his gaze. 

“Trust me.” Steve raised his eyebrows. “Being Tony's soulmate entails lots of naked time. He is wonderful and perfect and sort of shockingly kinky.”

“Kinky for people like you?” Bucky teased and Steve shook his head.

“Kinky for  _ anyone  _ Buck.”

“Oh my god.” Bucky laughed and jumped to his feet, reaching to pull Steve up, slamming their mouths together as soon as they were both on their feet again. “Waited so long for you Steve. I can't wait to...to do all of this. To be with you and with  _ Tony  _ and--” 

“All done waiting.” Steve shushed him. “All done waiting Bucky, you're home now. Me and you and Tony are going to be together forever.” 

“Lets go find Tony.” Bucky was blushing furiously, unable to stop touching Steve, walking backwards out the door so he didn't have to look away. “Um, do you really think hes naked?”

“Honey, I  _ promise  _ he’s naked. Tony doesn't believe in waiting for anything. Not food, not sex, not soulmates. So let's go get him.” He sent Bucky a side look. “ _ Soulmate.” _

“Damnnit.” Bucky grabbed him and kissed him again. “Please don't ever stop calling me that.”

“Not ever, Buck.” Steve shook his head. “You and Tony and me? All done waiting. It's just soulmates and sex and happily ever after from now on.” 

************

Tony was naked. Wrapped in a sheet and brushing his teeth, but definitely naked.

“You weren't kidding.” Bucky said, and he sounded nervous. “Naked.”

“Hey.” Tony grinned. “Everybody good? Cuz I've been waiting for like ever and I was starting to get--”

“No more waiting.” Steve interrupted and nudged Bucky towards Tony. “Go on, Buck.”

“Hey, Tony.” Bucky said softly and reached out hesitantly. “Can we, um--” 

“Oh my god, it's like Steve when we first got together. All shy questions and incomplete sentences.”Tony said teasingly and took Bucky's hand, curling into his chest and pressing hard over his soulmark, smiling when a shudder ran through Bucky. 

“You'll never get used to that. Here, touch me.” He placed Bucky's hand over his own soul mark, moaning softly when their skin connected. “See? Isn't that good? Feels like that every time. Every damn time we touch it's gonna feel like that.”

“So good.” Bucky's eyes were lit softly. “So can we--”

“Yes.” Tony interrupted. “Always yes to that. Come here.” He stood on his toes and crushed their mouths together, parting his lips when Bucky touched his jaw hesitantly. 

Bucky groaned and pulled him closer, thrusting his tongue eagerly into Tony sweet mouth, licking and tasting every corner he could reach. 

“Hey.” Steve touched his side, slipping an arm around both Bucky and Tony. “Bed maybe?”

“Bed?” Bucky said, startled, and Steve kissed his neck comfortingly. 

“We can just lay there, no need to rush. Tony was really good about letting me move at my own pace and---- _ Tony _ !” He snapped, because Tony had already shoved away from them and shed his sheet and was halfway onto the bed, pausing awkwardly with one foot still on the floor.

“Um. Steve, we were sleeping together within a week and a half. Bucky's been living with us for three months.”

“But it's only been about twelve hours since we found out we are all--”

“ _Three_ _months_!” Tony repeated loudly and flopped back onto the pillows, one knee raised, other leg stretched out invitingly. “So you know...carpe diem and all that.”

“Jesus.” Bucky muttered. “Steve can I  _ please _ just touch---”

“You don't have to ask.” Steve said with an amused sigh. “He's your soulmate too. Go get him.”

“Always gonna ask.” Bucky was already pulling his clothes off. “Never gonna take this for granted. Not either of you.”

“Dammit.” Tony looked away and sniffed. “You soldiers and your charm. Lethal.” 

“Steve learned it all from me.” Bucky teased and crawled up the bed to lay against Tony, kissing him eagerly. 

“I'll just um--” Steve shrugged a little. “Maybe you guys can take a little time to get comfortable together and then I can--”

“Stop.” Bucky's left arm shot out, closing around Steve's wrist and pulling steadily, the gears and plates shifting and whirring as they recalibrated enough to force the other soldier closer. “Get in bed, Stevie. We aren't doing this without you.”

“No way.” Tony echoed, but then he bit his lip. “Bucky that arm thing is  _ so _ hot.”

“Really?” Bucky frowned. “We’re naked together and you think my arm is the hottest--”

“Don't.” Steve shook his head. “He's weird about his tech. Just take the compliment.”

“Take the compliment.” Tony said teasingly and Bucky kissed him.

“Sure thing, sweet thing. Steve? Get on the bed.”

The big blond slid in on the other side of Tony and they all pressed close to each other, sharing kisses and touching over each other's marks and bodies.

“This is the best.” Tony whispered. 

“Waited so long for this.” Steve said, reaching so he could touch Bucky, who looked dangerously close to tears.

“Forever. Waited  _ forever  _ for you guys.” 

“All done waiting.” Tony said firmly. “And I am  _ definitely  _ all done waiting for naked time with you guys so let's go.”

Bucky burst out laughing and Steve leaned down to kiss Tony. “I love you.” 

“Yeah I'm delightful.” Tony grinned. “Come on soldiers. Let's make some sparks.”

***********

**Epilogue**

***********

**< <<<January>>>>**

“Hey guys.” Tony was sprawled across the couch in another pair of those silk pajamas that Steve loved to tear up. He looked up and grinned, pushing his hair out of his eyes. He was growing it out because Bucky liked to pull on it. “Did you get everything figured out? Fury gonna quit bitching about you not being on the team full time? I feel like saying  _ I'm  _ your full time job is a valid reason.”

Steve didn't answer, just crossed the room and picked Tony right off the couch, cradling him against his chest and kissing him hard.

Tony's eyes were sparkling by the time they parted, his palm firmly pressed against Steve's soulmark. “Hi soulmate. I  _ missed  _ you.”

“I missed you too. Catch, Buck.” Steve turned and tossed Tony right across the nine or ten feet to where Bucky was standing, and Tony screamed in delight because even though it terrified the crap out of him to be thrown like he weighed nothing, he knew neither soldier would ever drop him. 

Just like always, Bucky reached out and caught him perfectly , his left arm holding all Tony's weight easily, leaving his right hand free to pet through Tony's hair, trace his face, and tilt his chin up for a long, thorough kiss.

“Damn.” Tony was panting, both hands digging into Bucky's shoulders, fingers scrabbling over the metal limb. “ _ Damn.  _ Hey soulmate. Missed you too.  _ Fuck  _ have you kissed this guy, Steve?”

“Yeah, honey.” Steve grinned. “We've kissed. He  _ is _ good at it. We both like kissing Bucky.” 

“More.” Tony demanded and wrapped his arms tighter around Bucky's neck. “Kiss me more.”

“Impatient thing.” Bucky murmured and kissed him again, even longer this time, until Tony was tearing at his shirt, desperate to get to some skin, raking his nails down Bucky's left arm. “I missed you too.” Bucky whispered, and Tony pushed away, wiggling out of his arms and heading towards his bed as soon as his feet were on the ground.

“Get undressed.” Tony was tugging at his shirt, laughing under his breath. “How did I end up with not one, but  _ two  _ perfect soulmates? Steve, have you  _ seen  _ Bucky's abs? I could shred cheese on these. Oh but no, Bucky have you seen Steve's pecs? Oh my god. Steve come here and take your shirt off. No wait, I got it.” He yanked Steve's shirt off in a quick, well practiced move, then licked his lips dramatically.

“Man you two are beautiful. I just want to like, lick things off of you.”

Steve coughed and blushed a little and Bucky's eyebrows shot up in excitement. He had adapted just fine to Tony's way of talking about sex, but Steve still was scandalized more often than not. 

“What do you want to lick off me, sweet thing?” Bucky asked teasingly. “Something edible?”

“Why don't I try this--” Tony stuck his hand down Bucky's pants with a wicked smile. “and see what happens?”

“Good Christ.” Steve muttered. “Why don't we just all get in bed and spend a little time talking and holding each other. I missed you, Tony. Missed you and missed being with you while we were gone. So get in bed so I can hold you.” 

“Yes Captain.” Tony snapped a salute and jumped into bed with a giggle. 

“Pajamas.” Bucky reached out for the silk bottoms but Tony was already wiggling out of them and throwing them across the room. 

“Come on guys.” Tony waved impatiently. “Come on come on.”

“I told you.” Steve started kicking his jeans off. “No more waiting for anything. Just soulmates and sex--”

“And happily ever after.” Bucky finished and brought Steve in for a slow kiss. “I couldn't wait to get home with you, Stevie. Was driving me crazy watching you walk around in that uniform.”

“Sorry about that Sergeant Barnes.” Steve dropped his voice a little. “I like you in your uniform too.”

“Should I leave?” Tony interrupted, scowling, and both soldiers turned to look at him. “I mean, I'm naked and in bed and neither one of you are paying any attention to me. What is going on?”

“Sorry honey.” Steve said instantly and kissed Bucky quickly again before sliding into bed next to Tony, covering his soulmark and kissing him hard.

“Better.” Tony grumbled and Bucky pressed himself to Tony's other side, nuzzling at his neck and lacing his fingers through Steve's over Tony's heart.

Tony sighed happily and settled back into the pillows. “There we go. So glad you're home. I hate waiting for you guys.”

“Ah honey, we're home now. No more waiting.”

“No more waiting, sweet thing.”

“Not for anything.”

“Not for sex-”

“Or soulmates--”

“Or my happily ever after!” Tony cried and looped his arms around both their necks. “ _ Our  _ happily ever after. Soulmates. No more waiting.”


End file.
